


Mrs. Hudsons Adventskalender der Kuriositäten

by Monster144



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventskalender, Adventskalender 2017, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster144/pseuds/Monster144
Summary: Ihr Lieben, ich weiß ihr musstet jetzt eine Woche warten und das tut mir von Herzen leid, aber es ging leider nicht anders. Erst hing ich mit schwerer Übelkeit daneben und danach hatte ich einfach keine Zeit mehr. Momentan ist einfach so viel anderes zu tun, dass ich nicht konnte. Dafür hier nun auf einen Schlag alle Kapitel bis zum 21. Dezember.Im Übrigen werden im Adventskalender nicht alle Fragen beantwortet, das werde ich aber in einem Epilog zwischen den Jahren nachholen.





	1. Ein Prolog oder: Der Adventskalender der Möglichkeiten

Mitten auf Mrs. Hudsons Küchentisch trohnt das Corpus Delicti, der Grund, aus dem sie hier sind. Sherlock und Mycroft sitzen auf der Eckbank und versuchen zu deduzieren, was es ist – traurigerweise behindern sie sich beide in dem Versuch, schneller zu sein als der andere, anstatt sich anzuspornen. Greg und John stehen vor dem Tisch und mustern das Paket ebenso misstrauisch, unentschlossen, ob sie lieber einen Großalarm auslösen und Mrs. Hudson in Sicherheit bringen sollen, oder doch einfach mal mit einem Messer reinstechen sollen, um zu sehen, ob es schreit – ein Vorschlag von John, nur halb ernst gemeint.

Vorsichtig lockert Greg die Paketschnur, um zu sehen, ob dort irgendwas verkabelt ist, während John den Arm so um Mrs. Hudson gelegt hat, dass er sie im Ernstfall sofort durch die Tür in den Hausflur stoßen kann. Vielleicht wäre es auch klüger, die alte Dame vorher schon in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber wie Mrs. Hudson schon wortreich und laut bekräftigt hat, wird es nur einen Weg geben, wie sie die Bakerstreet verlässt: die Füße zuerst. Tatsächlich tut sich nichts anderes, als dass Greg und Mycroft gleichzeitig sagen, dass es wohl keine Bombe ist. Sofort legt Sherlock nach und deduziert, dass es auch kein Giftgas oder eine Bio-Waffe enthält.

»Es ist also keine Bombe...«, fasst John zusammen und setzt sich neben Mycroft.

»Es ist auch keine ABC-Waffe...«, erklärt auch Greg und setzt sich ebenfalls auf die Bank.

»Es ist...«, will Sherlock weiter deduzieren.

»... ein Adventskalender!«, unterbricht ihn Mrs. Hudson einfach. So sehr darin versunken, was es nicht ist, ist keiner von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen, einfach reinzusehen.

Unter dem Adventskalender, einer monströsen Burg aus Holz in der Größe eines Wäschekorbs, liegt noch ein rein weißer Umschlag. Ohne zu zögern oder auf das angespannte Verhalten ihrer Jungs zu achten, reißt sie einfach den Umschlag auf. Natürlich liegt eine gewisse Gefahr darin, das weiß sie sehr gut, Moriarty ist ihr noch sehr präsent, aber wenn man sie hätte töten wollen, wäre das längst geschehen.

»Sehr geehrte Mrs. Hudson,

ich nehme an, dieses Paket hat Sie beunruhigt. So leid mir das auch tut, es war leider notwendig. Sonst hätten Sie niemals die ganze Crew angerufen und einbestellt. Ich habe doch recht und neben Ihnen befinden sich nun Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, Doktor John Hamish Watson, der inoffizielle Geheimdienstleiter Mycroft Holmes und der weltberühmte Detektiv William Sherlock Scott Holmes in Ihrer Wohnung. Nichts ist so effektiv, um alle zu versammeln, als ein Paket unbekannter Herkunft, adressiert und persönlich abgestellt bei der Vermieterin des weltweit einzigen Consulting Detective.

Ich hege keinerlei böse Absichten, Sie kennen mich sogar alle und wissen, dass mir nichts ferner läge, als Sie zu verletzen. Seit Jahren beobachte ich Sie und sehe sie von Tag zu Tag unglücklicher werden. Das halte ich nicht mehr aus. Deswegen habe ich Mrs. Hudson diesen Adventskalender zugesendet. Auf dem beiliegenden USB-Stick habe ich PDF-Dateien der Adventskalendergaben angelegt, daher bitte ich Sie, Doktor Watson, dass Sie jeden Tag die Dateien an alle anderen Anwesenden senden – diese Dateien lassen sich auch nicht vor dem eigentlichen Tag öffnen.

Es ist ein Adventskalender der Möglichkeiten, dessen, was sein könnte. Vielleicht öffnet er Ihnen die Augen, wenn Sie sehen, was Sie haben könnten, wenn Sie sich drauf einließen. Es wäre Ihnen allen zu wünschen.

Einen besinnlichen Advent und frohe Weihnachten,

ein Fan.«

Mit leiser Stimme beendet Mrs. Hudson den Brief, muss selbst erst einmal durchatmen. Alles was dieser Fan dort beschrieben hat, hat auch Mrs. Hudson so mitbekommen. Zu Anfang hat sie es noch auf den tragischen Tod Marys und die ganze Geschichte rund um Eurus Holmes geschoben. Mittlerweile jedoch sieht sie das ganze ein wenig anders. Eigentlich hat es schon viel früher begonnen, kurz nach der Heirat von John und Mary. Sie hat es bei allen beobachtet, wie aus ehrlicher Freude und Lachen gespielte Fröhlichkeit wurde. Das alles mit Eurus und Mary ist schon wieder über zwei Jahre her und dennoch geht es auf dieser Spirale nur noch abwärts und nicht mehr aufwärts.

Laut und deutlich erklärt John, dass er seinen Laptop dafür nicht zur Verfügung stellen wird. Dateien jemandes Fremden auf seinem PC, direkt neben Steuer und Fotos von Rosie. Nein. Niemals. Er hütet diesen Laptop mittlerweile wie seinen Augapfel. Fotos von Rosie, Videos von Mary – ein paar wenige, dafür umso wertvoller –, Fallgeschichten, die er irgendwann in geschönter Weise seiner Tochter erzählen will. Keine Dateien unbekannter Herkunft.

»Du kannst diesen Stick ruhig anschließen John«, erklärt Mycroft. »Ich kann nicht deduzieren von wem dieser Brief ist, nicht einmal das Papier gibt einen Tipp, aber: Alles was in diesem Brief steht lässt keinen anderen Schluss zu, dass uns diese Person wirklich gut kennt und uns nichts böses will.«

»Sie kennt meine anderen Vornamen und deinen zweiten John, so viele Menschen kennen den nicht. Vielleicht deine Hochzeitsgäste, aber das waren alles gute Menschen ohne böse Absichten. Auch habe ich nicht vielen Menschen von Mycrofts wahrer Arbeit erzählt. Und wie Mycroft schon sagte, alles was ich aus diesen Worten aufnehme, lässt auf einen grundehrlichen Menschen schließen«, ergänzt Sherlock und bringt damit Johns Widerstand zum Bröckeln, aber nicht zum Bersten.

»Nein.« Ein Wort, eine Bedeutung und nichts bringt ihn davon ab. Er wird keine dieser Erinnerungen gefährden. Nachdem Mary gestorben ist, hat er so lange alles zusammengesucht, was auch nur mit ihr in Verbindung stand. Natürlich hat er Sicherungskopien, aber... Nein. Kein Risiko.

Und Mycroft versteht, er versteht es wieder einmal vor Sherlock. Zwischenmenschliches ist nun mal eher seins, als das seines Bruders.

»Ich werde dir einen weiteren Laptop bringen lassen, den du dafür nutzen kannst. Wir werden ihn zudem an ein anderes WLAN koppeln, damit deine Daten sicher sind.«

Sie sitzen noch einige Stunden zusammen und überlegen von wem dieser Kalender wohl stammen könnte – sie kommen auf keinen Nenner. Plötzlich nach Keksen und Tee, nach schmalem Abendbrot und heißem Kakao, nach einigen Stunden, ist es später Abend und niemand weiß, wo die Zeit geblieben ist. Es ist halb zwölf abends als Greg drauf und dran ist, sich zu entschuldigen und nach Hause zu fahren. Doch ein zweiter Blick auf die Uhr sorgt wieder dafür, dass er sich setzt. Eine halbe Stunde kann er auch noch warten und weiß dann endlich seine Neugier beruhigt. Ein Adventskalender der Möglichkeiten; welche er wohl für ihn bereit hält?

_[30.11.2017 // 1046 Worte]_


	2. Möglichkeit 1: Gemeinsam alt werden

Gemeinsam sitzen sie auf dem kleinen Sofa, das im Arbeitszimmer eher der Dekoration dient, als dass es genutzt wird. Ihre Füße ruhen auf einem kleinen, zum Sofa passenden Hocker. Die Fleecedecke, unter der sie sich vor einigen Stunden vergraben haben, ist ihnen längst von den Schultern gerutscht. Das Feuer im Kamin lässt schon langsam nach, Holz müsste dringend nachgelegt werden. Davon bekommen jedoch weder Mycroft noch Greg etwas mit. Im Laufe des Abends ist erst Mycroft zusammengesackt und eingeschlafen, dann Greg gegen ihn gerutscht und ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Aus nur ein paar Minuten Wärme und Zweisamkeit genießen, ist gemeinsames Schlafen geworden.

Später in der Nacht wird Greg wieder wach, seine Hüfte dankt ihm seine Schlafposition kein bisschen. Der Kamin ist längst aus, doch das interessiert ihn nicht einen Funken. Ächzend erhebt er sich vom Sofa, verwünscht seine alten und morschen Knochen nicht nur einmal und weckt dann seinen Liebsten, um die Schlafstätte zu wechseln. Egal wie viel in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, egal wie viele Freunde sie schon verloren haben, egal wie weißhaarig sie geworden sind: Sie haben sich.

_[01.12.2017 // 179 Worte]_


	3. Möglichkeit 2: Leben und Leben lassen

Die Musik ist für ihn kaum auszuhalten. Kitschig liebliche Weihnachtsmusik, die von weißer Weihnacht erzählt, von ewiger Liebe, von großen Kinderaugen. Scheinbar wundervoll verhüllt sie eine Realität aus Schneematsch, Scheidungen und Kinderarmut. Dennoch verlässt Sherlock diese Feier nicht, denn diese Lieder erzählen auch von großer Güte und Nächstenliebe. Tatsächlich ist es genau die Liebe, die Sherlock weiter da bleiben lässt. Lächelnd nippt er an seinem Punsch, betrachtet die feiernde Masse und holt sich schließlich noch eine Kleinigkeit vom bescheidenen Büffet.

So wie er tagtäglich seine Macken erträgt und ihn dennoch liebt, kann er auch eine Weihnachtsfeier von New Scottland Yard hinter sich bringen. Ihm zuliebe verträgt er sich heute sogar mit Sally Donovan, wenn er ihr auch im neuen Jahr erzählen wird, dass Anderson zu seiner Frau zurückgekehrt ist. Auch als sie später im Auto sitzen und Greg ihm leicht lallend den Klatsch der Woche erzählt, lächelt er weiter. Leben und Leben lassen, wahrscheinlich klingen seine Ausführungen über Tabakasche für Greg genauso, wie der Klatsch für ihn. Außerdem kann jedes Weihnachten das letzte sein; und weil es das letzte sein kann, lächelt Sherlock weiter und sagt nichts zu dieser Feier.

_[02.12.2017 // 190 Worte]_


	4. Möglichkeit 3: Sich trauen

Die Luft ist kalt und ziemlich trocken, auf den Dächern und Bäumen hat sich weißer Raureif gebildet. Das Licht bricht sich vereinzelt in kleinen Eiskristallen und wirft die schönsten Farben. Doch die beiden Männer, die gerade aus der Tür rennen, haben für diese Schönheit einfach keinen Blick übrig. Sherlock, der voraus rennt, ist in Gedanken schon am Tatort. John, knapp hinter ihm, ist viel mehr damit beschäftigt, darauf zu achten, dass Sherlock nicht doch noch ausrutscht bei seinem Tempo.

Obwohl es der 25. Dezember ist, möchte Weihnachtsstimmung nicht so recht aufkommen. Morgens sind sie gemütlich aufgestanden, haben eine Tasse Tee getrunken und sind dann zu den Geschenken gestürzt. Sherlock, den John in den letzten Wochen mit verschiedenen Hinweisen auf sein Geschenk erfolgreich verwirrt hat, kann einfach nicht länger warten. Doch kurz nachdem sie die Geschenke ausgepackt haben, kommt der typische Anruf, der sie immer zur falschen Zeit erreicht.

Jetzt im warmen Taxi atmet John doch auf, denn so sehr wie Sherlock rennen kann, so wenig achtet er auf vereiste Böden. Er kuschelt sich noch etwas mehr in seine warme Jacke, hat eigentlich gar keine Lust auf einen Mord. Es ist Weihnachten und er weiß, er hätte nur etwas sagen müssen, sie wären nicht gefahren. Sherlock jedoch wäre den halben Tag in Gedanken sowieso nicht bei ihm gewesen. Lächelnd greift er in seine Jackentasche, entnimmt ihr sein Geschenk. Vorsichtig holt er das dicke Hardcover aus der Schutztasche und klappt es wahllos auf.

Während er langsam im Buch blättert, vereinzelt ein paar Stellen liest, wird Sherlock immer ungeduldiger neben ihm. John schiebt das einfach auf die Tatsache, dass sie gerade unterwegs sind zu einem Tatort der Kategorie neun. Völlig vertieft in die Landkarte einer fantastischen Welt merkt er gar nicht, wie der Wagen hält. Erst als sich die Tür öffnet, reißt sich John los von dem Roman, der eigentlich noch gar nicht erschienen ist.

Nachdem sie die Absperrung passiert haben, verabschiedet sich John mit einer leichten Berührung von Sherlock. Er weiß, dass er ihm nichts sagen muss, Sherlock versteht ihn. Das Buch, das eigentlich erst nächstes Jahr erscheint, ist ihm jetzt viel wichtiger als eine Leiche zu Weihnachten. Es ist ein Roman voll ›alten‹ Liedern, fantastischen Wesen und unglaublichen Geschehnissen. Eine Welt wie aus dem Herrn der Ringe oder dem Hobbit.

Erwartungsvoll klappt er das Buch nun auf der ersten Seite auf und wird nicht im mindesten enttäuscht. Nicht nur, dass er das Buch vor allen anderen lesen darf, die erste Seite ziert auch noch eine persönliche Widmung seines absoluten Lieblingsautoren. Liebevoll blättert er um, freut sich schon darauf, mit dem Daumen über den, beinahe druckfrischen, Titel fahren zu können.

Dort jedoch, zwischen dem Autoren und dem Titel, findet sich eine weitere Inschrift, diesmal in Sherlocks Schrift. Mit jedem Wort, das er liest, mit jedem einzelnen Buchstaben wird er sich sicherer, warum Sherlock im Wagen vorhin so nervös war. Er schluckt, schluckt noch einmal, dreimal, viermal, atmet durch. Oh Sherlock, denkt gerührt und muss noch einmal durchatmen, um nicht hier, mitten unter all diesen Menschen, das Weinen anzufangen. Wie kannst du mich das nur jetzt fragen? Sie haben es doch noch niemandem auch nur gesagt.

Schwungvoll steckt er das Buch wieder in die Tasche, packt den Schutzbeutel einfach irgendwo daneben. Wenn der Boden nicht so verdammt rutschig wäre und hier nicht so viele Leute ständen, die doch wieder nur reden würden, er würde zu Sherlock rennen. So jedoch bekommt er noch einen Teil der Unterhaltung zwischen Sherlock und Greg mit.

»Was ist denn mit ihrem blauen Schal passiert?«, fragt er gerade und zeigt auf Sherlocks weinroten Schal, den er sichtlich voller Stolz trägt.

Sherlock zuckt die Schultern, was alles und nichts bedeuten kann, ergänzt dann aber doch noch: »Er war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.«

Insgeheim muss John lachen, auch jetzt noch, trotz dieser Frage im Buch, respektiert Sherlock seinen Wunsch, es nicht zu erzählen.

»Dann muss dieser Mensch etwas ganz Besonderes sein«, erwidert Greg im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Vielleicht ist es dieser Satz, vielleicht die Kälte, vielleicht der Weihnachtsmorgen, John schmeißt all seine Prinzipien über Bord und stürmt die letzten Meter auf Sherlock zu. Stürmisch zieht er ihn in einen Kuss, der das Christkind auf seiner Wolke gerade vor Schreck die Harfe verlieren und rot anlaufen lässt. Die Hände tief in Sherlocks Haaren vergraben, denkt John gar nicht daran, loszulassen und sich den Menschen um sie herum zu stellen. Nur kurz lässt er von seinem Mund ab und flüstert ihm dann ganz leise ins Ohr: »Natürlich will ich!«

_[03.12.2017 // 744 Worte]_


	5. Möglichkeit 4: Sich helfen lassen

»Was wünscht du dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten?«, eine einfache Frage zu später Stunde. Nicht nur, dass es draußen schon lange dunkel ist, mittlerweile ist auch schon der 23. Dezember.  
  
John schmunzelt über die wirklich frühe Frage und weiß dennoch nicht, wie er diese Frage beantworten soll. Er kann Sherlock nicht einfach irgendeine Geschichte erzählen, er würde doch sowieso direkt wissen, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Er kann aber auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen, denn zum einen möchte er es nicht aussprechen und zum Anderen geht es Sherlock auch nichts an. Es auszusprechen hat nichts mit Zugeben oder Eingestehen zu tun, wohl aber damit, etwas Unmögliches öffentlich zu machen.  
  
»Etwas Unmögliches.« John murmelt es nur, dennoch scheint es im ganzen Haus hörbar zu sein, so wie es mit allem ist, das niemanden etwas angeht. Natürlich hört Sherlock es, Sherlock hört alles, wenn er es nur will.  
  
Am nächsten Abend, er hat diese Begebenheit schon beinahe vergessen, spielt er seine Rolle als Gastgeber perfekt. Für ihre Freunde haben sie wie jedes Jahr ein eigenes Abendessen vorbereitet. Ein letztes Mal in diesem Jahr zusammenkommen, bevor alle für die Feiertage zu Partnern oder Familie fahren. Er ist charmant, unterhält sich angeregt mit den Gästen und weißt Sherlock in üblichen Abständen auf sein Fehlverhalten hin. Doch weder Mrs. Hudson, noch Molly oder Greg erkennen, dass er seine Rolle eben nur spielt.  
  
Es ist kurz vor zwölf, Mollys Kopf liegt auf Mrs. Hudsons Schulter, während diese zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa vor sich hin döst, Gregs Augen sind vom Eierpunsch schon deutlich glasig, als John die Entscheidung trifft, sich jetzt zurückzuziehen. Soll Sherlock doch die Gäste wecken und jeweils in die richtigen Taxis bzw. in die richtige Wohnung verfrachten.  
  
Leicht schwankend steht er auf, er ist noch nicht betrunken oder dergleichen, doch das baldige Datum macht ihm zu schaffen. An Weihnachten allein zu sein ist scheiße, aber an Weihnachten alleine zu sein, obwohl man verliebt ist, ist einfach total beschissen. Mit einem letzten Winken und einem Gruß in die Runde möchte er sich einfach auf sein Zimmer verziehen und dort den Übergang in den Weihnachtsmorgen verbringen, als Sherlock ihn bittet, zu warten und dann schwerfällig aufsteht. Er braucht bald eine halbe Ewigkeit bis er bei ihm ist, als er dann endlich doch einmal angekommen ist, schlägt die Kuckucksuhr über der Tür schon zwölf Uhr. Das grässliche Fundstück seiner Vermieterin bimmelt Zwölfmal ein Fragment aus Jingle Bells und spuckt im selben Takt einen Weihnachtsbaum aus.  
  
Als er zu guter Letzt wieder sprechen kann, weil diese grauenhafte Uhr endlich Ruhe gibt, ist er doch deutlich gespannt, wofür Sherlock ihn aufgehalten hat. Der jedoch nimmt ihn nur in den Arm und steckt ihm heimlich eine kleine weiße Karte, etwas größer als eine Visitenkarte, zu.  
  
»Frohe Weihnachten John«, flüstert er ihm leise zu und drückt ihn noch einmal fester. »In deiner linken Hosentasche findest du eine kleine Karte, ließ sie dir bitte erst durch, wenn du oben bist«, bittet er ihn.  
  
Verhalten wünscht er ihm ebenso Frohe Weihnachten, drückt ihn auch noch einmal und geht dann mit schweren Schritten hoch in sein Zimmer. Irgendwie kann er sich dem Verdacht nicht erwehren, dass Sherlock sich extra Zeit gelassen hat und es drauf angelegt hat, dass Weihnachtsmorgen ist. Weihnachten, vierundzwanzig Stunden Hölle. Das Schloss trifft er auch mit geschlossenen Augen, sodass er gar nicht erst den Blick vom Boden lösen muss. Erst als er die Tür geöffnet hat, fällt ihm auf, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
  
Es weht kein Lüftchen, es ist zu warm, und Licht ist auch an, es passt einfach nicht zusammen. Das Fenster gegenüber hatte er heute Mittag gekippt, die Heizung runtergedreht und auch garantiert das Licht ausgeschaltet. Soll er sich trauen und den Blick heben oder doch besser zuerst Sherlocks Karte lesen? Zumindest ist ihm klar, wessen Werk das ist.  
  
Vorsichtig zieht er die Karte aus der Tasche. Sie ist schnörkellos und reinweiß aus beschichtetem Karton gefertigt, einzig zwölf Worte stehen in nachtschwarzen klaren Buchstaben auf der Karte.  
  
  


**Man muss das Unmögliche versuchen, um das Mögliche zu erreichen.**   
  
_ Hermann Hesse _

  
  
  
Böses ahnend hebt John endlich den Blick und erbleicht in dieser Sekunde. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Wunsch doch ausformulieren sollen.  
  
Nackt bis auf eine rote Fliege um den Hals und eine dunkelgrüne Boxershorts – inklusive Weihnachtsmännern und Rentieren darauf – ist Mycroft Holmes an sein Bett gefesselt und mit einem ebenso dunkelgrünen Knebel mundtot gemacht worden.  
  
Einen Moment muss John wirklich überlegen, was er nun tun soll, als er einfach die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss wirft. Vielleicht werden es ja wirklich noch fröhliche Weihnachten…  
  
*****  
  
John lacht zwar, doch es ist bei Weitem nicht so befreit wie früher einmal. Ihm stecken Möglichkeit 2 und 3 in den Knochen. Die eine Geschichte hat ihn wieder einmal böse daran erinnert, wie unwichtig ihm früher Weihnachten war. Weihnachten kommt ja jedes Jahr wieder und ist nur für die Kinder noch was besonderes – leider hat er erst hinterher erkannt, dass es viel mehr ein Feiern ist, dass noch alle da sind. Heute wünscht er sich, dass er die ganzen Weihnachtfeste so viel intensiver begangen hätte – doch er hat nicht. Und dann dieser Antrag. Er setzt ihm nicht zu, weil er sich eine Beziehung mit Sherlock wünscht – er hat auch gar keine Zeit, über solch einen Wunsch nachzudenken –, sondern weil ihm wieder klar geworden ist, wie schnell sich ein Status von ›Ehemann‹ auf ›Witwer‹ ändern kann.  
  
Die Stimmung ist bei allen etwas gedrückt. Bei Mycroft, der sich solange den Gedanken an eine Beziehung verboten hat und nun auf einen Schlag gleich zwei Partnervorschläge hat – von dem ihm jeder auf seine Weise gefällt, es ist verzwickt. Bei Greg, der solange dachte, dass er mit seiner Frau alt werden würde und niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass irgendjemand bei ihm homosexuelle Tendenzen wahrnimmt. Bei Sherlock, der wieder einmal vor Augen gehalten bekommt, wie sein Leben aussehen könnte, wenn er sich nicht sämtliche Emotionen verbieten und sich in seinen Experimenten vergraben würde.  
  
Zudem sind ihre Gedanken allesamt von der Frage beherrscht, wer denn nun hinter dem Kalender steckt. Erste ›Ermittlungen‹ haben bisher ergeben, dass der Kalender zwar selbst gebaut ist, ihr Fan das aber nicht beruflich macht. Das engt ihren Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis aber nicht wirklich ein. Am meisten stört sie, dass sie weder am Kalender noch am Brief wirklich etwas deduzieren konnten, als wären sie ›gereinigt‹ worden, von jemandem der die Technik gut kennt. Das wiederum engt den Kreis auf null ein. Basteln und säubern kann von ihren Freunden eigentlich niemand.  
  
Unabhängig davon aber, war Greg in der Nacht auf Freitag doch sehr überrascht, als sich ihr Kalender als Geschichtensammlung herausstellte. Dass es eine Art Fanfiction mit ihm in der Hauptrolle gibt, hat ihn doch sehr verwundert – genauso verwundert hat ihn allerdings auch, dass er sich Schlimmeres vorstellen kann, als mit Mycroft Holmes alt zu werden. Aber auch die andere Geschichte mit Sherlock an seiner Seite, vielleicht könnte er sich mit so einem Sherlock sogar eine Beziehung vorstellen – wenn der Gedanke an einen Mann an seiner Seite auch immer noch komisch ist.  
  
Aber es ist auch Gutes passiert. Zum Beispiel der Ausdruck purer Verblüffung auf Mycrofts und Sherlocks Gesicht, als sich die Möglichkeit als Heft in der Größe von Pixie-Büchern herausstellte. John hat nicht vehement behauptet, dass er eben nicht schwul sei, sondern lediglich mit den Schultern gezuckt – ganz so, als sei die Idee gar nicht so abwegig.  
  
Später, Sherlock ist in seiner Wohnung und in seinem Gedächtnispalast, John kümmert sich oben um Rosie, Greg und Mycroft schon längst jeweils nach Hause gefahren, streckt Mrs. Hudson ihren Kopf zur Wohnungstür hinaus und lauscht, ob ihre Mieter noch in der Nähe sind. Lächelnd schließt sie die Tür wieder als sie nichts hört und nimmt ihr Festnetztelefon mit ins Schlafzimmer. Zur Sicherheit schließt sie noch alle Türen zwischen sich und dem Hausflur, wer weiß, wie gut Sherlock wieder hören kann.  
  
Auswendig wählt sie die Nummer zu einem Prepaidhandy und wartet geduldig, bis das Piepen von einer Stimme abgelöst wird:  
  
»Hallo Fan«, spricht sie diabolisch grinsend in ihr Mobilteil, sie fühlt sich wie ein Agent im Außeneinsatz.  
  
»Hallo Ilja«, antwortet die Stimme.  
  
»Ich bin kein Richter«, Mrs. Hudson lacht, als sie es sagt. Als ›Fan‹ es ihr vorgeschlagen hat, hat sie noch gesagt, dass es unnötig sei, aber man kennt ja die ›Crew‹. Vorsicht ist nun mal die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Auf diese Weise können sie sicher sein, dass am jeweils anderen Ende auch wirklich die erwartete Person sitzt.  
  
»Alle Vögel sind ausgeflogen, hast du Zeit für einen Tee?«  
  
»…«  
  
»Natürlich nach der Arbeit, aber wenn gerade sowieso nichts zu tun ist, kann ich dir auch jetzt erzählen, was passiert ist.«  
  
»…«  
  
»Ja natürlich gibt es hier dennoch Tee, aber es minimiert das Risiko unserer Entdeckung und du bist sonst montags regelmäßig da.«  
  


_ [04.12.2017 // 1464 Worte] _


	6. Möglichkeit 5: Aus sich herauskommen

Auf dem Yard ist es plötzlich ziemlich still und jeder, der nicht vor Schreck den Atem anhält, schaut gebannt auf das, was dort geschieht. Sogar in den hintersten Schreibtischreihen stehen sie auf und versuchen rauszufinden, was die Kollegen vorne so aufgescheucht hat. Während die beiden Personen, um die es geht, eher sprachlos sind, entbrennt unter den Kollegen ein Wettbewerb, wer lauter schreien kann, dass es so ja gar nicht gedacht war und sie natürlich niemand zu irgendwas zwingen will. Es wäre ja doch nur ein Spaß für die anderen Kollegen gewesen.  
  
Greg kann diesen Aufruhr nicht verstehen und das, obwohl er sich um ihn dreht. Es war doch klar, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Wenn man einen Mistelzweig aufhängt, dann landeten dort nicht immer die drunter, die man drunter sehen will. Aber scheinbar haben seine spät-/sehr-spät-pubertierenden Kollegen nicht damit gerechnet, dass es zum einen Greg treffen würde, noch, dass Mycroft Holmes dort stehen würde. Er sieht ihnen allen an der Nasenspitze an, was sie denken: Das war es mit seiner Karriere. Denn nicht nur Mycroft kann durchaus einschüchternd sein, Greg hat einmal einen Wutanfall auf der Arbeit bekommen, seitdem weiß man, dass auch mit ihm nicht immer gut Kirschen essen ist.  
  
Er sieht auch Mycroft an und kann auch in seinen Augen lesen. Nicht, weil er es nun besser kann als früher, Mycroft verheimlicht nur nicht mehr so viel. Seit einiger Zeit hat er einfach keinen Grund mehr dafür, sich vor Greg zu verschließen – zumindest, wenn es nicht die nationale Sicherheit gefährdet. Er macht sich genauso Sorgen, einfach darum, wie die Kollegen wohl reagieren könnten. Das hier könnte ein unfreiwilliges Coming-out werden, wenn Greg nicht als Feigling dastehen will. Ihn ärgert, dass Greg nur drei Möglichkeiten hat. Entweder Greg kneift und geht einfach weg, dann ist er ein Feigling – nicht für Mycroft, aber für die anderen. Er küsst ihn und hat sein Coming-out – vielleicht würde ihm diese Möglichkeit gefallen, aber ein Coming-out sollte niemals erzwungen sein. Die letzte Möglichkeit wäre, dass Greg ihn küsst und sich danach ekelt – Mycroft wäre sich nie ganz sicher, ob es gespielt oder wahr war. Keine dieser Möglichkeiten will Mycroft so recht gefallen.  
  
Greg tut es nicht wegen dem dummen Mistelzweig, wegen der blöden Kommentare seiner Kollegen oder aus dem Zwang heraus. Er tut es, weil er es will, weil er sich nicht länger verstecken möchte. Weil er noch in diesem Jahr alles hinter sich bringen will. Er küsst Mycroft nicht kurz auf den Mund und stellt sich dann vor alle Mitarbeiter, um zu verkünden, dass er schwul ist. Nein, er macht es sich viel einfacher.  
  
Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erhellt sein Gesicht, ermöglicht Mycroft eine schnelle Deduktion, dessen was kommen wird. Gregs Lippen kommen auf Mycrofts zu liegen und bleiben dort. Dieser Kuss ist nicht unschuldig oder ungewollt, kurz und schamhaft. Er ist… Den Kollegen fehlen die Worte, was Greg dort tut, ist definitiv kein plötzlicher Kuss, sondern einer, dem schon viele vorausgingen. Als Greg den Kuss löst, sind seine Kollegen noch immer starr vor Schreck. Er nutzt diese Gelegenheit und zieht ein verstecktes Messer aus seinem Schuh, mit einer fließenden Bewegung holt er den Mistelzweig von der Decke. Bei ihm ist es noch gut gegangen, sein Outing war plötzlich aber nicht ungewollt. Aber anderen könnte dieser Zweig noch wirklich Probleme bereiten. Seine Kollegen hängen noch vier weitere auf, er schneidet sie immer ab.  
  


_ [05.12.2017 // 563 Worte] _


	7. Möglichkeit 6: Für einander einstehen

Mycroft fragt Sherlock gelegentlich, wie es eigentlich so ist mit einem dummen Partner, mit einem Menschen, der niemals auch nur annähernd so schnell wird denken können. Sherlock sagt dann meistens nichts und dreht sich einfach um und geht. Wohl ein einziges Mal hat er nicht geschwiegen und ist einfach gegangen, damals zerriss das Geräusch einer brechenden Nase die Stille des Diogenes Clubs. Mycroft hat einen Monat lang nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, Sherlock war das ganz recht.  
  
John fragt Greg gelegentlich, wie es eigentlich so ist mit einem so arroganten Arschloch, mit einem Menschen, der sich als Mitbewohner oft nur schwer ertragen lässt und als Partner unvorstellbar ist. Greg sagt dann meistens nichts und dreht sich einfach um und geht. Wohl ein einziges Mal hat er nicht geschwiegen und ist einfach gegangen, damals zerriss das Geräusch eines brechenden Kiefers die entspannte Atmosphäre des Pubs. John hat einen Monat lang nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, Greg war das ganz recht.  
  
Zugegeben, Sherlock, wie auch Greg, sind da mittlerweile etwas dünnhäutig geworden. In regelmäßigen Abständen dürfen sie sich für ihre Beziehung rechtfertigen, sich erklären. Vor Kollegen, der Presse, dem Chef, ständig will irgendwer irgendwas wissen und weiß es doch irgendwie wieder besser. Oft genug machen sie dann die Faust in die Tasche, antworten ausweichend, versuchen zu lächeln, reagieren nicht auf gut gemeinte ›Tipps‹. Getreu dem Motto: Gute Freunde geben gute Tipps, beste Freunde sagen nichts. Doch bei ihren engsten Freunden, der Familie, ist es ihnen beiden nicht möglich, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, wenigstens dort wollen sie einfach nur akzeptiert werden.  
  
Doch Mycroft, wie John haben ihre Lektion gelernt und diese Fragen nicht wieder gestellt. Immerhin ist die Definition von Wahnsinn, immer dasselbe zu tun, aber ein anderes Ergebnis zu erwarten. Diesmal fragt John Sherlock und Mycroft Greg – und das deutlich vorsichtiger als beim letzten Mal. Insgeheim wissen sie aber, dass so ein Schlag nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Als ihnen beiden zwei Monate später ein Foto vom Trauschein zugespielt wurde, war die Sache erledigt.  
  
»Was findest du eigentlich an Greg?«, fragt John und kann doch nicht umhin, wirklich interessiert nach vorne zu rutschen. Die Frage ist nicht als Provokation gemeint, John interessiert das wirklich. Tat es schon immer. Was Verliebte übereinander denken und am anderen gut finden, findet er ziemlich spannend.  
  
»Es ist Mathematik, John. Irgendwann solltest du mal gelernt haben, dass Minus mal Minus Plus ergibt. Unsere negativen Eigenschaften ergänzen sich und wirken sich positiv auf uns aus.«  
  
»Was findest du eigentlich an Sherlock?«, fragt Mycroft und kann doch nicht umhin, wirklich interessiert die linke Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Die Frage ist nicht als Provokation gemeint, Mycroft interessiert das wirklich. Tat es schon immer. Was Verliebte übereinander denken und am anderen gut finden, ist ein guter Indikator für ihrer beider Charakter.  
  
Greg sagt nichts, er lässt Mycroft einfach deduzieren und kombinieren. Heute hat er kein Interesse daran, ihn auflaufen zu lassen und sich zu verschließen – Sherlock war in dem Punkt ein guter Trainer. Würde er etwas zu dem Thema sagen, wäre es wohl in etwa: »Wir sind beide jahrelang mit einem Eispanzer um die Brust herumgelaufen, bis wir einmal zu heftig aufeinandergeprallt sind. In großen Stücken platzte er von uns ab und offenbarte unsere schwächsten Stellen. Schwachstellen, die wir beide teilten – Liebe zu einander.«  
  
Abends liegen Mycroft und John noch lange wach im großen Bett, ein Bett, das seit heute eigentlich anders heißen müsste. Sie tauschen sich aus über das, was sie heute erfahren haben und grinsen über die beiden kleinen Romantiker. Müde kuscheln sie sich aneinander und schlafen alsbald ein. Zwei Monate später wird diesmal Greg und Sherlock ein Foto eines Trauscheins zugesendet. Und irgendwie ist trotz gebrochenem Kiefer und gebrochener Nase ein gewisser Frieden eingekehrt – so friedvoll Mycroft und Sherlock eben miteinander umgehen können.  
  


_ [06.12.2017 // 659 Worte] _


	8. Möglichkeit 7: Gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gehen

Der Winter ist mit seiner ersten großen Erkältung in die Bakerstreet eingefallen. Mrs. Hudson kocht Topf um Topf, Kanne um Kanne, Suppe und Tee. Sie lüftet die Wohnung, spült das Geschirr, desinfiziert die wichtigsten Bereiche, putzt die Reste. Sie entsorgt sogar säckeweise benutzte Taschentücher. Ihre beiden Mieter hingegen liegen einfach nur im Bett. Röchelnd.  
  
Die Nase zu, der Hals verschleimt, der Kopf schmerzend und manchmal die Nächte im Fieberdelirium verbringend. Es hat sie voll erwischt und niedergestreckt. Manchmal nimmt John ein fiebersenkendes Mittel oder ein Nasenspray, in derselben Menge verabreicht er beides Sherlock. Mehr jedoch tun sie beide nicht, John brachte es so treffend auf den Punkt: »Mit Mitteln dauert eine Erkältung sieben Tage, ohne eine Woche.«  
  
Nur pflanzliche Tropfen gegen Übelkeit nimmt Sherlock dauerhaft ein, ist ihm die Erkältung doch auch auf den Magen geschlagen. Gerade kommt Sherlock von der Toilette wieder, die Tropfen helfen sehr gut, aber nicht immer. Sein Schlafanzug ist schon wieder völlig verschwitzt, doch um ihn zu wechseln, fehlt ihm schlicht die Kraft. Käsigweiß mit kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn setzt er sich wieder auf die Bettkante und schwingt die Beine unter die Decke. Durch die Bewegung wacht ein bis gerade schnarchender und ächzender John auf, der Sherlock nur aus wässrigen Augen ansieht und sich dann wieder ins Kissen fallen lässt.  
  
»Hasch mich, ich bin der Frühling«, murmelt Sherlock und lässt sich ebenfalls schon wieder in die Kissen und einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fallen.  
  
»Pack mich am Sack, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann«, ergänzt John und schnarcht Sekunden später wieder vor sich hin.  
  


_ [07.12.2017 // 257 Worte] _


	9. Möglichkeit 8: Da sein

Ihr Lieben,  
ich habe diese Woche gemerkt, dass ich mir dieses Jahr etwas zu viel für die Vorweihnachtszeit aufgehalst habe. Als erste Konsequenz habe ich daher am Montag schon die [100 Filmzitate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10965633) beendet (okay, hier auf AO3 schon eher), das Dezemberkapitel vom [Willkommenen Neuanfang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10961400) schiebe ich auch erst mal bis nach Weihnachten. Es ist so, dass ich dieses Jahr auch Geschenke selber mache und da ich nicht gut basteln kann, entwickelt sich das Geschenk aufwändiger als gedacht. Nun möchte ich natürlich niemanden enttäuschen, weder meine beste Freundin (die leider Gottes sehr viel besser bastelt als ich) noch euch. Deshalb habe ich mir überlegt dieses Wochenende und nächstes eine Pause einzulegen. Das wird euch aber gar nicht auffallen, ich werde einfach heute und nächste Woche Freitag  **drei** Kapitel hochladen. (Wobei jetzt die Geschichte für heute kommt und später, gegen Mittag, die anderen beiden.) Das ist dann immer noch wie beim Adventskalender, ihr habt die Wahl. Drei Türchen, ihr könnt sie direkt öffnen oder jeden Tag eins, bis es Montag wieder normal weitergeht. Euch allen einen schönen Start ins Wochenende und vorab schon einmal einen schönen zweiten Advent!  
*****  
  
  
Mit einem leisen Knarren geht die Tür auf und erinnert Mycroft wieder einmal daran, dass er sie dringend ölen muss – oder jemanden damit beauftragen. Schweigend hängt er seinen Mantel auf und entdeckt erst dabei die Schuhe auf der kleinen Matte vor dem Schuhschränkchen. Sie sind die erste Alarmglocke in seinem Kopf und zugleich auch der beste Hinweis. John ist zuhause, obwohl er noch weg sein sollte, aber er war schon aus, also muss dort irgendwas passiert sein. Wirklich wundern tut es Mycroft nicht, auch wenn das zugegebener Maßen unfair ist, aber Laurence hat sich schon in den letzten Wochen als zunehmend sozial inkompetent erwiesen. Zunehmend sozial inkompetent – eine freundliche Umschreibung dafür, dass er sich John gegenüber immer wieder als Arschloch erweist.  
  
Mycroft ist auf alles gefasst, als er das Wohnzimmer betritt, immerhin kennt er seinen Mann ja auch nicht erst seit gestern. Von umgeworfenen Möbeln bis lethargisch in der Ecke sitzen ist alles schon vorgekommen, seit sie sich in der Uni kennengelernt haben. Doch John schafft es immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen, so auch heute. Angespannt als würde die Welt auseinanderbrechen, wenn er sich bewegt, sitzt er auf seinem Platz auf dem Sofa und ballt die Fäuste vor Wut so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorstehen, während die Tränen ungehindert über seine Wangen fließen. Warum ist es eigentlich so unmännlich, wenn man weint, fragt sich Mycroft zum wiederholten Male. Da hilft ihm seine Stellung nicht weiter, seine Intelligenz genauso wenig, er versteht es einfach nicht. Warum muss ein Mann angeblich alles ertragen, warum darf er nicht auch einfach weinen? Warum ist es in Ordnung einem Mann wehzutun, aber nicht einer Frau?  
  
Sofort umgibt Mycroft eine seltene Wut, wie kann es jemand wagen, John wehzutun. Warum immer ihm? Am liebsten würde er sofort wieder gehen, sich diesen Laurence schnappen und mit ihm Dinge tun, die er in Actionfilmen gesehen hat. Aber er ist nicht in der Position, in der er ist, weil er sich von schnellen Impulsen lenken lässt. Die meisten glauben er sei kalt, immerzu berechnend und generell so trocken wie zehn Tage altes Brot. Doch wer ihn besser kennt – und damit die Antwort, warum John es mit ihm aushält –, weiß, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist. Er gibt sich nur kalt, denn besser sie fürchten dich, als dass sie dich verspotten. Mycroft schließt diese Gefühle erneut gut weg, weiß, dass es einen anderen, besseren, Zeitpunkt geben wird, um sie auszuleben. Jetzt geht es nur um John, John, der doch immer etwas zu sensibel für die Welt war. (Mycroft möchte den Tag aber auch nicht erleben, an dem John auch nur einen Teil seiner Sensibilität einbüßen muss. Es macht seinen Mann zu dem Mann, der er ist.)  
  
John in dieser Verfassung zu sehen, überfordert Mycroft etwas. Weinende Menschen stellen ihn generell vor große Probleme, er weiß nie genau, was jetzt angebracht ist oder eben nicht. Vielleicht war es eine dumme Idee, sich einen Mann anzuschaffen, der ein weiches Herz hat und zu gutmütig ist, doch Mycroft würde für nichts auf der Welt jemand anderen an seiner Seite wollen. Also macht er es wie immer, wenn er nicht weiß, was richtig ist – und das ist bei John öfter der Fall, als Mycroft je zugeben würde. Er entzündet ein Feuer im Kamin, kocht Kakao mit Marshmallows und legt die guten Kekse dabei. Wenn er den Kakao trinkt, ist es gut, wenn nicht, ist es auch gut. Mittlerweile hat er gelernt, dass John die Geste schätzt, und weiß, dass er ihm wichtig ist.  
  
John beachtet den brennenden Kamin nicht, er trinkt auch den Kakao nicht und lässt die Plätzchen unberührt stehen, doch er nimmt wahr, dass dort jemand ist, der ihn liebt. Er nimmt wahr, dass er eben nicht immer nur der Sündenbock aller ist oder ihn alle als Prügelknaben benutzen können wie sie möchten. Er nimmt wahr, dass es auch noch anderes gibt, als Laurence mit seinen Stimmungsschwankungen und Wutausbrüchen. Es gibt immer noch einen Mann, der ihn liebt und dafür regelmäßig über seinen eigenen Schatten springt. Das Verhalten dieses Idioten rutscht nach hinten und gibt den Platz in seinem Kopf wieder frei. Statt Wut und Enttäuschung erfüllt ihn voll und ganz die Akzeptanz, er kann es doch sowieso nicht ändern.  
  
Und mit Plätzchen, dem Blick in den Kamin und kaltem Kakao legt sich eine Decke aus Frieden auf ihn. Immer wird es Idioten und Arschlöcher geben, doch wir geben ihnen erst Macht, wenn wir sie an uns heranlassen. Während ihm das klar wird, kuschelt er sich gegen Mycroft, der sich irgendwann neben ihn gesetzt hat, und wickelt seine metaphorische Decke noch fester um sich.  
  
*****  
  
Mycroft liegt schon im Bett, das große Licht ist gelöscht und nur noch eine kleine Leuchte auf dem Nachtschränkchen an. Sein Handy erleuchtet mit ihr zusammen das Schlafzimmer, im Emailprogramm hat er die aktuelle Geschichte geöffnet. Er wollte sie noch eben vor dem Schlafengehen lesen und nun kann er nicht schlafen. Mycroft fragt sich in diesem unbeobachteten Moment zum einen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, schon seit der Uni jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben und zum anderen, wie John wohl damals war.  
  
Resolut löscht Mycroft das Licht und dreht sich auf die andere Seite. Niemand, jemals, darf von diesem schwachen Moment erfahren. Er ist der Eismann, so war es schon immer und so wird es immer sein.  
  


_ [08.12.2017 // 887 Worte] _


	10. Möglichkeit 9: Trotz aller Widrigkeiten durchhalten

Insgesamt war der Tag wirklich bescheiden gelaufen, wenn man Mycroft Holmes fragte. Da er seinen Einfall erst bekommen hatte, als er sein Personal schon in die Weihnachtsfeiertage entlassen hatte und sich keinen Spott seitens Sherlock zuziehen wollte, musste er wohl oder übel selbst ans Werk gehen. Die erste Hürde bestand darin, noch am Morgen des 24. Dezembers einen Händler zu finden, der einen großen, gerade gewachsenen und nadeldichten Tannenbaum anbot, der dazu den passenden Grünton und Geruch aufwies. Als er dann schließlich mit seinem Aston Martin durch den Londoner Stadtverkehr gekommen und einen passenden Baum gefunden hatte, tat sich das nächste Problem auf. Nicht nur, dass der Tannenbaum natürlich nicht in den Kofferraum passte und der Verkäufer – natürlich! – keine Plane hatte, war der Baum so frisch, dass seine Krawatte nun nicht mehr aus Seide, sondern aus Harz bestand. Also wuchtete er ohne Hilfe – er wollte das selbst hinbekommen – den Tannenbaum aufs Dach und zurrte ihn fest. Da sein Dach jedoch nicht dafür ausgestattet war, bedeutete dies nicht nur, dass die Nadeln dank fehlender Plane dem Lack seines Autos ein neues Muster verpassten, sondern, dass er zudem noch mit offenen Fenstern zurück zur Wohnung fahren durfte.  
  
Nachdem er die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte und den Tannenbaum von seinem Wagen gezogen hatte – womit er ihm noch weitere schöne Muster verpasst hatte – seufzte er erleichtert auf, schloss die Tür wieder und setzte sich erneut in seinen Wagen, um zurück in die Innenstadt zu fahren. Auf seiner imaginären Liste stand noch so einiges, was erledigt werden musste. Zum Beispiel auch, Weihnachtsgeschenke, Weihnachtsdeko und Tannenbaumschmuck zu besorgen. Zeitgleich beim Erledigen dieser Dinge stellte er auch fest, warum fast jeder schimpfte, wenn er am 24. Dezember noch einkaufen musste. Die Weihnachtsgeschenke waren tatsächlich schnell beisammen, hatte sein Partner doch einen unüblichen Geschmack – und Geld erleichterte eine Menge –, aber was es jetzt noch an Weihnachtsdeko gab, war entweder hässlich, billig oder einfach unpassend, sodass es eine Herausforderung wurde, alles im zeitlich passenden Rahmen zu beschaffen. Und erst die Kugeln für den Tannenbaum – nein, die grüne Kugel mit dem Einhorn, das einen pinken Strahl kotzte, wurde auch nicht mit zehn Kilo Lametta hübscher.  
  
Erst als Mycroft beim Fleischer im Laden stand, registrierte er, dass in den Innenraum – geschweige denn in den Kofferraum – garantiert kein einziges Haar eines Truthahns passen würde, das restliche Tier erst Recht nicht. Der Fleischer, der seine Not sofort erkannte, versprach feierlich, ihm den größten und besten Vogel zurückzulegen, sodass er die Einkäufe erst nach Hause fahren könnte. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das erste Weihnachten, dass er mit zwei kleinen Kindern und ohne Frau verbringen musste, die sonst immer Weihnachten gemanagt hatte. Mycroft fuhr die Einkäufe wieder direkt zur Wohnung und dann mit seinem ramponierten Martin noch einmal in die Innenstadt. Er kaufte zwei Spielzeuge, von denen er wusste – er deduziert hatte –, dass sie dieses Jahr bei den Kindern besonders hoch im Kurs standen, aber außerhalb des Rahmens liegen würden. Er ließ beide einpacken, mit einem unbeschriebenen Geschenkanhänger ausstatten und klebte seinerseits zwei kleine Klebezettel darauf. Der Fleischer wollte ihm schon aus dem Laden folgen, als Mycroft den Laden samt Truthahn und Soße aber ohne Tasche verlassen hatte, als er feststellte, dass auf dem einen Geschenk »For your girl« und auf dem anderen »For your boy« stand und eine Quittung beilag, auf der er sehen konnte, dass seine Kinder doch noch Freudentränen in den Augen haben würden dieses Jahr, auch wenn ihre Mama schon seit vier Jahren nicht mehr lebte.  
  
In der Wohnung lud er wieder alle Einkäufe aus, räumte Truthahn, Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Essen für heute weg und stellte ein paar Flaschen Wein kühl. Während er schließlich die Tür wieder abschloss, schrieb er in Gedanken einige weitere Punkte auf seine Liste, wobei er auch gleich wieder welche abhaken konnte. Besonders wichtig, aber nicht ganz zu oberst, stand auch ein Termin bei einem Lackierer seines Vertrauens, um seinen Aston Martin wieder ansehnlich zu machen.  
  
Zuhause angekommen fuhr er den Wagen wieder in die Garage, schloss sie sorgfältig ab und begann dann die letzten Dinge zusammenzupacken, die er für ihr gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest brauchen würde. In erster Linie also ein paar Garnituren bequeme Kleidung, die aber dennoch zu diesem festlichen Anlass passen musste, und eine Säge, um später den Tannenbaum zusägen zu können. Immerhin konnte sich Mycroft noch daran erinnern, wie oft sein Vater geschimpft hatte, weil der Baum schon wieder schief im Ständer gestanden hatte. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal selbst eine Säge benutzt zu haben – die er auch beim Suchen nicht fand. Stattdessen fand er nur ein kleines, aber scharfes Handbeil.  
  
Dadurch kam es dazu, dass er schließlich am Straßenrand stand und sich wunderte, dass ihn das Taxi nicht mitnehmen wollte, obwohl er es doch angefordert hatte. Erst zwei Minuten und eine handfeste Diskussion später ging ihm auf, dass er noch immer das Beil in der Hand hatte, da es nicht mehr in den Koffer gepasst hatte, und wie das für den Fahrer aussehen musste. Zähneknirschend, damit ihn der Mann überhaupt noch mitnahm, erzählte er ihm schließlich, wie bisher sein Tag verlaufen war, und dass er seinem Freund, der noch immer auf einer Tagung weilte, doch nur ein tolles Weihnachtsfest bereiten wollte. Was er nicht erwähnte, war, dass er selbst ein überaus teures Auto hatte, das in dieser Gegend aber nicht stehen lassen wollte, oder dass er Weihnachten eigentlich wie die Pest hasste und ihm alles heute beinahe schon körperliche Schmerzen verursachte. Letztlich war es aber doch so, dass er, erstens, vom Taxifahrer doch noch mitgenommen wurde, und, zweitens, auch Weihnachten seinen Schrecken verlor, wenn es dabei um Gregory ging.  
  
Doch auch wenn Weihnachten seinen Schrecken verlor, der Tag verlief für Mycroft nicht gut. Zusammengefasst auf drei Worte: Gar. Nicht. Gut.  
  
Zuerst verfehlte er mit dem Handbeil die gewünschte Stelle am Tannenbaumstamm und rutschte ab. Er verfehlte außerdem nur um fünf Millimeter seine Zehen und verpasste mit dem Beil seinen teuren Lederschuhen einen neuen Belüftungsschnitt. Nachdem er endlich den Baum richtig aufgestellt hatte, der sogar wirklich gerade stand, machte er sich daran, goldene und dunkelrote Christbaumkugeln aufzuhängen. Natürlich, wie konnte es an diesem Tag anders laufen, fiel ihm eine Christbaumkugel später vom Baum. Er fand sie schließlich, als er mit seinen Füßen in ihren Scherben stand – nur in Socken. Es blutete zwar nicht, aber es tat ziemlich weh. Die restlichen Kugeln fanden sich dann alsbald in einer schönen Verteilung am Baum und würden die Flammen der Kerzen wunderschön reflektieren. Natürlich hielt jede Kerze bombenfest, nur die Eine, die er probeweise angezündet hatte, kippte um und tropfte heißes Kerzenwachs auf sein Hemd. Der weinrote Überwurf, der das scheußliche Gelb der Couch überdecken sollte, stellte ihn tatsächlich vor kein Problem. Gut, Mycroft konnte dem Ruf nur schwer widerstehen, sich augenblicklich hinzulegen und ein Nickerchen zu machen, aber er schaffte es. Danach machte er sich daran, einen vorbereiteten Auflauf, den er heute Abend eigentlich hatte zu Hause genießen wollen, in den Ofen zu schieben, wobei er sich schließlich den linken Arm etwas verbrannte. Der Esstisch, den er verschieben wollte, sodass er und Greg beim Essen durch den Durchbruch auf den Weihnachtbaum schauen konnten, sorgte dafür, dass er sich den einen Fuß, der nicht in Scherben getreten war, leicht einklemmte. Als er den Dekokamin aufbauen und an die Steckdose anschließen wollte, verhedderte sich das Kabel um seine Füße und brachte ihn zu Fall. Schließlich konnte er ihn doch noch so aufbauen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte und ließ das Kabel hinter ein paar Holzscheiten verschwinden, die zwar nicht gebraucht würden, aber immerhin authentisch wirkten. Die Girlande mit den Weihnachtssocken darüber war auch schnell angebracht. Mit zwei Tischdecken nötigte er sowohl dem Couchtisch im Wohnzimmer als auch dem großen Esstisch im Esszimmer weihnachtliche Stimmung auf. Im Wohnzimmer drapierte er noch ein paar Keksdosen auf dem Tisch und im Esszimmer richtete er eine festliche Tafel her. Nachdem er nur ganz knapp einer Gehirnerschütterung entgangen war, als er im Schreck – er hatte geglaubt einen Schlüssel im Schloss zu höhren – den Kopf ruckartig nach oben und gegen den nächsten Einlegeboden im Kleiderschrank geschlagen hatte, konnte er sich nur noch über sich wundern. Die Stelle schmerzte ziemlich, aber dafür hielt er die Weihnachtsgeschenke in der Hand – so viel zu dem Thema, dass er nichts zu Weihnachten wollte. Mycroft schaute die Geschenke nicht zu genau an, er wollte nicht vorher schon deduzieren, was darin war.  
  
Als er Gregs und auch seine Geschenke – zum Glück hatte er die schon verpackt gekauft – unter dem Baum drapiert hatte, schmückte er noch etwas die Wohnung. Nachdem er noch ein paar Kerzen aufgestellt hatte, zog er sich schließlich etwas Bequemeres an – das auch noch unbeschädigt war – und döste für ein paar Minuten auf dem Sofa. Nach gut einer halben Stunde riss ihn sein Wecker aus einem leichten Schlaf und gab ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er jetzt die Kerzen anzünden müsste, weil Greg in circa zehn Minuten hier sein würde.  
  
Als er später am Abend nach einem guten Essen mit noch besserem Wein Resümee zog, wie der Abend gelaufen war, standen auf der Habenseite so einige Blessuren, die jedoch alle von Gregs Reaktion wieder wettgemacht wurden. Sein ganzes Leben lang würde er Gregorys Blick nicht vergessen, als er die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte und baff stehen geblieben war. Der Tannenbaum hatte in den schönsten Farben gefunkelt, das Wohnzimmer war in ein Farbenspiel getaucht, das er zuletzt bei seinen Eltern als Kind erlebt hatte. Im Raum lag der Geruch nach frischen Tannenzweigen, Keksen und einem himmlischen Essen. Doch kein brennender Kamin, keine reich gefüllte Weihnachtssocke oder ein schöner Tisch konnte den Anblick überbieten, den der Tannenbaum bot.  
  
Ein Blick in Gregorys leuchtende Augen ließ Mycroft seine Einstellung zu Weihnachten überdenken und die Blessuren des Tages vergessen. Vielleicht war Weihnachten ja doch nicht so schlimm, auch wenn alles schief ging, was schief gehen konnte.  
  


_ [08.12.2017 // 1650 Worte] _


	11. Möglichkeit 10: Zurückkommen

Die Stimmung ist ziemlich gedrückt, obwohl eigentlich überall Fröhlichkeit und Glück vorherrscht. Es ist nicht nur das erste Weihnachten, das Greg ohne seine Frau – nun Exfrau – verbringt, es ist auch das zweite Weihnachten in Folge ohne Sherlock Holmes. Letztes Jahr war er noch voller Gram, dass er solch einem Hochstapler aufgesessen ist, doch auch da hat er schon so manches gefühlt, das er damals noch bestritten hat. Heute jedoch ist er sich so sicher wie nie, dass Sherlock Holmes tatsächlich alles gewesen ist, aber niemals ein Hochstapler. Er sollte glücklich sein, dass er sich nicht in ihm geirrt hat. Er sollte stolz sein, dass sein Freund postum geehrt wurde, doch er ist es nicht. Greg wäre es bestimmt, würde doch nur dieses eine Wort fehlen: ›postum‹  
  
Es gibt einfach Dinge, die immer ungesagt blieben. Mal hatte er Angst, mal wollte er einfach nicht, doch wenn er sich nur einmal zusammengerissen hätte – vielleicht wäre es im Team ja anders gelaufen. Aber alles überlegen und grübeln bringt nichts, wenn der mit dem man reden will, der schon seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr lebt. Jedes ›hätte‹ und ›vielleicht‹ wird uninteressant, denn er hat nicht. Er hat Sherlock Holmes niemals gesagt, was für ein arroganter Sack er ist – und wie er ihn dafür doch bewundert hat. Bewunderung, auch so ein Wort, das etwas anderes meint, als es sagt. Vielleicht hätte Greg ihm irgendwann einmal sagen sollen, dass er doch nur mit Lydia zusammen war, weil er bei ihm, Sherlock, niemals eine Chance gehabt hätte. Doch er hat eben nicht. Er hat lieber an etwas festgehalten, dass ihn unglücklich gemacht hat, als etwas Neues zu wagen.  
  
Und heute quält ihn dieses Wissen, dass es hätte anders kommen können, wenn er ehrlich gewesen wäre. Vielleicht wäre er nicht alleine, vielleicht wäre Weihnachten dann nicht so eine verflixt traurige Zeit im Jahr. Doch umso größer ist die Überraschung, als er, nachdem es geklingelt hat, die Tür öffnet und da niemand anderes als ein Totgeglaubter vor der Tür steht.  
  
»Frohe Weihnachten Greg.«  
  


_ [08.12.2017 // 339 Worte] _

 


	12. Möglichkeit 11: Betrunken die Wahrheit sagen

Die Geschichte, wie sie sich endlich näher gekommen sind, ist alles aber nicht jugendfrei. Doch wie jede nicht jugendfreie Geschichte findet auch diese irgendwann ihren Weg aus den Köpfen und in die Welt.

Es ereignete sich eines Tages im Dezember in der Bakerstreet. Sie hatten gerade einen Fall gelöst – als Santas verkleidete Serienmörder, die eine dicke Spur aus Leichen durch London zogen – und sich ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen. Es war sicherlich abstrus, und ein wenig makaber, aber trotz des ganzen roten Blutes, das sie an diesem Tag gesehen hatten, hatten sie Lust auf ein Glas Rotwein. Es blieb weder bei einem Glas noch bei dem Rotwein, immerhin wurde die Flasche den Abend über noch verwendet.

Irgendwann zwischen ihren alkoholischen Genüssen waren sie auf die Idee gekommen, doch einmal wieder Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen. Jeder nahmen sie sich einige Zettel, schrieben ihre Aufgaben auf und steckten sie in… Sie hatten gar keine Schale für die Zettel. Sherlock, immer irgendwo noch ein Ass im Ärmel, förderte einen billigen künstlich hergestellten Diamanten zutage und köpfte kurzer Hand die Flasche. So entstand aus einer Weinflasche, die Möglichkeit ihrer Weinlaune nachzugehen.

Einige Stunden später waren ihnen die Zettel irgendwann ausgegangen. Der Morgen graute bereits, doch beide waren noch lange nicht müde und wollten unbedingt weiter spielen. Die Wohnung, und teilweise auch sie selbst, sahen aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Eine Ecke der Wohnung war beinahe blank geputzt – Johns Zettel –, die Küche sah aus als seien ein Kaninchen, ein Adler und ein Igel zeitgleich explodiert – Sherlocks Zettel –, Sherlock trug einen albernen Weihnachtshut – Johns Zettel –, in der Spüle glomm noch immer einer von Johns Weihnachtspullis – Sherlocks Zettel – und vom Treppengeländer fangen wir besser nicht an – eine ungeplante Teamleistung.

Mit einer gehörigen Portion Restalkohol im Körper, und frischem im Magen, schrieben sie also weitere Pflichten auf. Von mal zu mal wurde ihr Grinsen boshafter, ihr Lachen gemeiner und die sprichwörtlichen Hörnchen auf ihren Köpfen noch spitzer. Was auch immer sie sich ausdachten, es war ganz gewiss nicht mehr so harmlos wie am Anfang. Schnell waren auch diese Zettel wieder durchgemischt und in der halben Weinflasche verstaut. Munter zog erst der eine, dann der andere. Auf die Idee, einfach Wahrheit zu wählen, kamen sie nicht, so war es doch viel unterhaltsamer. Auch sprachlich wurden die Aufgaben immer mal wieder an den Witzpegel angepasst. (»Trinke ein Ei, es soll sein roh, sei aber froh, das Huhn war einmal frei!«)

Doch springen wir zu dem Punkt in der Geschichte, in der Sherlock eben den Zettel zog, von dem John nicht gedacht hätte, dass er noch dran käme. Mittlerweile war er doch schon wieder etwas nüchterner – aber nicht nüchtern genug –, sodass er noch irgendwas sagen wollte, um zu verhindern, dass Sherlock den Zettel öffnete. Die Idee war dumm gewesen, ganz dumm, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie auf ihn perfekter als perfekt gewirkt. Laut las Sherlock vor und geriet sowohl bei der ersten wie bei der letzten Zeile ins Stocken.

»Sage was wahr ist,  
trinke was klar ist,  
esse was gar ist,  
vögel was da ist.«

»Du musst das nicht machen!« »Tu das bitte nicht!« »Ich bin betrunken Sherlock!« »Oh Gott!« Alles davon wollte John rufen und brüllen, nichts davon verließ seine Lippen. Nur ein hilfloses Keuchen, Seufzen, wie man es auch nennen will, kam aus seinem Mund, als Sherlock wortlos aufstand und dem Raum verließ. Sicher in der Annahme, dass nun alles vorbei war, irritierte John nichts mehr, als dass Sherlock einen Moment später wieder da war – in den Händen irgendwas, das John nicht erkennen konnte.

Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, diesmal aber nicht entspannt anlehnend, sondern beinahe lauernd auf der Kante. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn wieder, schloss ihn wieder, so ging das eine Weile, bis er schließlich die Worte fand, die er gesucht hatte.

»Ich liebe dich John Watson«, sprach er und kippte direkt danach ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hinunter – es musste Wasser sein, der Schnaps war mit als erstes in ihren Mägen gelandet. Noch bevor John auch nur die Chance hatte, zu realisieren, was Sherlock hier gerade tat – die Aufgabe erfüllen –, warf sich Sherlock ein Hähnchen-Nugget in den Rachen – fragt lieber nicht, wie lange das schon im Kühlschrank gelegen hatte, doch die Menge Alkohol in seinem Körper müsste das locker desinfizieren.

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren packte er John bei seinem Arm und zog ihn einfach mit sich ins Schlafzimmer, aus dem schon bald Laute drangen, die eindeutiges verhießen. Eine Aufgabe musste erledigt werden.

Erst am nächsten Mittag kam wieder Leben in ihr gemeinsames Wohnzimmer. Mrs Hudson hatte seltsame Rufe und Geräusche gehört, denen sie nun auf den Grund gehen wollte. Sie ignorierte die – noch schlimmer als sonst – ramponierte Wohnung, den verkohlten Pulli in der Küche und die ganzen leeren Flaschen. Vorsichtig schlich sie zu Sherlocks Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie schließlich leise, um einen möglichen Verbrecher nicht noch vorzuwarnen. Was sie zu sehen bekam, kann der geneigte Leser sich bestimmt vorstellen, deshalb beschreiben wir es einfach mal als einen nackten Hintern der ruckartige Bewegungen nach vorne machte. Vielleicht interessant ist noch die Info, dass ein gewisser verhängnisvoller Zettel schon mehrmals in der Nacht den Besitzer gewechselt hatte und im Schlafzimmer schon so manche Variation vorgenommen worden war.

_[11.12.2017 // 886 Worte]_


	13. Möglichkeit 12: Nicht verduften

Sicherlich gibt es ein Universum, in dem Johns und Mycrofts erste Begegnung in einem zugigen, kalten, Lagerhaus stattfand. Womöglich gibt es aber noch ein anderes Universum, in dem vielleicht ein zugiges, kaltes, Lagerhaus existiert, es aber keine tragende Rolle spielt… Solch eines seht ihr hier:

_Atmen. Atmen. Einfach. Nur. ATMEN! Ruhig bleiben Soldat! So ist es gut! Es ist alles in Ordnung Watson. Es will dir niemand irgendwas. Alles in Ordnung._

John hatte es von vornherein gewusst, er hätte dieses dämliche letzte Geschenk eben auch über die Amazonen bestellen und nicht etwa im Handel kaufen sollen. Weihnachten war aber auch eine der dämlichsten Zeiten, um einkaufen zu gehen. Wenn er sich doch nur etwas mit solchen Sachen ausgekannt hätte, dann hätte er sich Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk einfach schon verpackt zuschicken lassen können. Doch was brachte es ihm jetzt noch, darüber mit sich selbst zu debattieren?

_Reiß dich zusammen John! Verdammt, was bist du denn für ein Weichei? Das sind nur Menschen! Jetzt geh halt weiter und spiel nicht verrückt! Bleib endlich ruhig! Atmen Watson. Atmen Watson! Atmen! WATSON!_

Dann hätte er eben einfach irgendwas gekauft, auch wenn es das Falsche gewesen wäre. Harry hatte doch sowieso an allem etwas auszusetzen. Dann sollte sie eben. Wirklich schade wäre es auch nicht drum gewesen. Alles wäre besser, als jetzt in diesem dämlichen Einkaufszentrum zu stehen und diese Menschenmassen entgeistert zu mustern. Was bei aller Liebe war denn dieses Jahr los? Fielen ein Schaltjahr, Weihnachten, Ostern und Vollmond auf einen Tag oder warum waren alle außer Rand und Band?

_Schmerz! Kopf! Atmen. Atmen! Atmen! Beruhigen. Durchatmen. Weitergehen. Geht nicht mehr. Keinen Schritt. Scheiß drauf, was wer denkt! Abbruch. Weg hier. WEG. HIER! Aus dem Weg! Angst. Flucht. Leere!_

Überrascht blickt sich John um, mustert den Laden. Eigentlich müsste er jetzt schon den Laden wieder verlassen. Er hat ein gutes Auge für Preis und Klasse. Diese Ladeneinrichtung hat beides, seinen Preis und seine Klasse – und von beidem definitiv zu viel für seinen schmalen Geldbeutel. Dennoch beschließt er, sich umzusehen, vielleicht sieht er ja doch eine Kleinigkeit, die Harry gefallen würde.

Sein Blick versucht den Laden so gut es geht abzuscannen, scheitert aber sofort. Wenn dieser Laden eines ist, dann verschachtelt. Hier hat irgendwer das Konzept, die Kundschaft, so lange wie möglich im Laden zu halten, perfektioniert. Es wirkt organisiert und ordentlich, aber gleichzeitig auch wirklich verwirrend.

»Kann ich dir helfen?«, spricht ihn eine Stimme im vertrauten Ton von der Seite an.

Bereits diese übliche Floskel von klarkommen und umschauen auf den Lippen, dreht sich John nach links und verschluckt sich beinahe an seinen eigenen bereitgelegten Worten. Der Mann neben ihm ist der beste Beweis, dass er, John, hier nicht hingehört. Dreiteiliger Anzug, perfekt manikürte Hände, Schuhe, die John sich niemals leisten könnte, und akkurat frisierte Haare. Dennoch, trotz der ganzen Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser Mann nicht nur eine Gehaltsklasse über ihm steht, und obwohl er diesen Zug um den Mund hat, der vermuten lässt, dass er nie bis gar nicht lacht: John ist fasziniert.

Seine Antwort stammelt sich John zusammen, faselt etwas von Schwester und Creme und Weihnachten. Am Liebsten würde er sich in sein eigenes Hinterteil beißen. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er erst unter solchen peinlichen Bedingungen in diesen Laden stolpert und nun auch noch stottert, nur weil er diesen Verkäufer ziemlich attraktiv findet. Vielleicht ist es ein Weihnachtswunder, aber John macht sich einmal in seinem Leben keine Sorgen darum, was irgendwer von ihm denken könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich sonst sorgen, dass man glauben könnte, er wäre nun der Toyboy eines Sugardaddys, aber letztlich findet er Mycroft einfach nur ziemlich heiß – trotz seiner unterkühlten Mimik.

»Sie suchen also eine Creme für ihre Schwester. Ich vermute jetzt einfach mal, dass sie teuer aussehen, aber so günstig wie möglich sein sollte?«

In Mycrofts Ton schwingt nichts mit, dass darauf schließen ließe, dass er ihn deswegen geringer schätze. Es ist einfach nur eine Feststellung, so wie man sonst sagt, dass es draußen regnet. Dementsprechend nickt John auch nur, mehr ist nicht nötig. Es stimmt ja. Er weiß nicht was Harry will, es soll aber am besten so teuer wirken, wie es in Wahrheit günstig ist.

Mr. Holmes, wie John mit einem Blick auf das Namensschild feststellt, bittet ihn freundlich, aber bestimmt, ihm zu folgen. Es hätte beinahe nicht viel gefehlt und Mycroft hätte ihn am Arm oder ganz leicht am unteren Rücken einfach geführt. Diese Berührung wäre zwar anmaßend und unprofessionell gewesen, doch sie wäre äußerst willkommen gewesen. So jedoch begnügt sich John damit, hinter ihm her zu laufen und in unregelmäßigen Abständen einen Blick auf die Preisschilder zu werfen. Was er sieht, lässt ihn schwer schlucken. Präparate von fünf Milliliter für sechzig Pfund. Oft sieht er diese Preisschilder allerdings nicht, denn sein Blick liegt meistens vor ihm. Ausgerichtet auf eine äußerst ansehnliche Kehrseite in verboten gut sitzenden Hosen.

Plötzlich jedoch stoppt Mycroft und John wird dazu gezwungen seinen Blick zu heben und ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Das vielleicht erste Mal in seinem Leben muss Mycroft sich wirklich Mühe geben, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Wenn es nach dem Mann geht, der ihm gerade leicht schuldbewusst in die Augen sieht, würde er wahrscheinlich schon ohne Kleidung hier stehen. Zumindest hätte ihm Johns Blick mühelos ein Loch in den Hintern brennen können.

Zielsicher greift der Verkäufer zu einem großen Tiegel Creme, den John garantiert niemals aus dem Regal genommen hätte. Nicht zum ersten Mal seitdem Mr. Holmes ihm seine Hilfe angeboten hat, fragt er sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von Preisen und Geld haben. Beinahe traut sich John nicht, auf das Preisschild zu achten, wird dann aber positiv überrascht, als er es doch tut. Zehn Pfund für einhundert Milliliter Creme, kann er sich tatsächlich leisten. Die Creme, die den klangvollen Namen ›Süßer Weihnachtstraum‹ trägt, macht so viel her, wie sie soll und kostet so wenig, dass John noch ein passendes Parfüm kaufen kann.

An der Kasse schließlich zahlt John fünfundzwanzig Pfund, die für seine Schwester allerdings eher wie hundertfünfundsiebzig wirken werden. Viel Schein, wenig Sein, wie der Verkäufer erklärte. Im Vertrauen meinte er, dass es zwar gut rieche und sich toll auf der Haut anfühle, aber eigentlich gar keine Wirkung hat. Mit wenigen Handgriffen und einem Bogen einfachem Geschenkpapier, verpackt er das Geschenk schöner und eleganter, als es jede Amazone jemals könnte.

Erst am Abend wird John einen Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer und dem Hinweis, dass diese nicht für seine Schwester wäre, finden. Ohne daran zu denken, wie es vielleicht wirken könnte, wird er sofort bei Mycroft anrufen und ein Treffen außerhalb seiner Arbeit vereinbaren. Irgendwann wird Mycroft ihm dann auch erzählen, dass John direkt in eine Filiale des britischen SIS gestolpert ist und er, Mycroft, eigentlich für den Geheimdienst arbeitet. John wird lachend fragen, seit wann denn Geheimdienste Parfümerien betreiben und Mycroft wird todernst antworten, dass das eine gute Möglichkeit für unauffällige Kontaktaufnahmen sei. Es wird einige Monate dauern, bis John auf die Idee kommt, dass Mycroft das ernst meinen könnte.

_[12.12.2017 // 1163 Worte]_


	14. Möglichkeit 13: Gemeinsam gegen den Rest der Welt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich weiß ihr musstet jetzt eine Woche warten und das tut mir von Herzen leid, aber es ging leider nicht anders. Erst hing ich mit schwerer Übelkeit daneben und danach hatte ich einfach keine Zeit mehr. Momentan ist einfach so viel anderes zu tun, dass ich nicht konnte. Dafür hier nun auf einen Schlag alle Kapitel bis zum 21. Dezember.
> 
> Im Übrigen werden im Adventskalender nicht alle Fragen beantwortet, das werde ich aber in einem Epilog zwischen den Jahren nachholen.

Greg ist so aufgebracht, wie es nur geht. Er wusste, es würde nicht einfach werden. Auch heute noch mit Ehe für Alle und Heiratsanträgen auf den Pride-Paraden ist es nicht einfach, Polizist und schwul zu sein. Greg hat sich durchgekämpft, hat zu sich gestanden, zu seinem Mann gestanden, er hat es allen gezeigt. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es ihn nicht verletzt. Das heißt nicht, dass es ihn nicht verletzt, wenn eine neue Kollegin, die dauernd mit ihm geflirtet hat, sich nun als homophob outet – natürlich ist er nicht darauf eingestiegen. Es heißt auch nicht, dass es ihn nicht verletzt, dass seine Kollegen lachen.  
  
Er ist mittlerweile viel gewöhnt, er kann es aushalten, wenn manche Menschen nicht mit ihm duschen wollen oder dumme Schwulenwitze machen, aber er kann es trotzdem nicht immer leiden. Dass aber ausgerechnet diese Kollegin mitten im Großraumbüro steht und verkündet, dass mit Greg ja etwas nicht stimmen könne, weil er nicht auf sie steht, schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus. Angeblich wäre es ja nur inkompetenten Müttern und flachbrüstigen Schlampen zu verdanken, wenn Männer schwul würden. Das sagt sie mit so viel Ekel, dass Greg amliebsten die Hand seines Partners loslassen und alleine weitergehen würde. Stattdessen jedoch greift er nur um so fester nach Mycrofts Hand und versichert sich ein ums andere Mal, dass irgendwann solche Menschen ausgestorben sein werden. Was der Mensch nicht regeln kann, wird hoffentlich irgendwann die Evolution ausmerzen.  
  
Und obwohl er so aufgebracht ist, hat er keine Kraft für noch einen Kampf. Er ist es einfach leid, sich immer und überall rechtfertigen zu müssen. Dennoch lässt ihn die Wut nicht los und er ist ganz bei sich glücklich, dass er seine Waffe weggeschlossen im Büro hat. Heute könnte er tatsächlich in Versuchung geraten und sie benutzen. So jedoch möchte er mit Mycroft einfach nur diese Frau passieren und die letzten Minuten der Mittagspause genießen, bevor sie sich der Planung eines gemeinsamen Einsatzes widmen müssen.  
  
Doch diese Frau macht den einen Fehler, den man niemals begehen sollte. Einen Fehler den Gregs Kollegen schon einmal gemacht haben und seitdem nie wieder tun werden. Sie wendet ihre Beleidigungen nicht an Greg oder Mycroft – beide könnten damit leben –, sie richtet ihre Beleidigung an ihrer beider Eltern. Gregs Eltern sind kein leichtes Thema, können sie sich doch schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr wehren und wenn es eines gibt, dass Mycroft wirklich heilig ist, ist es die Familie. Damals rastete Greg so sehr aus, dass er sogar seinen Freunden wahre Angst gemacht hat.  
  
Abrupt bleibt Mycroft stehen und Greg weiß, dass es ihm diesmal reicht. Dass Mycroft bereit ist, auch diesen Kampf auszufechten, dass Mycroft jeden Kampf jederzeit führen würde. Mit Worten und Taten, niemals jedoch mit Gewalt, das weiß Greg. Gespannt werden sie, Mycroft im Speziellen, von Gregs Kollegen beobachtet. Bisher hat noch niemand von ihnen Mycroft Holmes, den mysteriösen Mann mit Schirm, auch nur das Gesicht verziehen, geschweige denn ausflippen sehen. Es ist nur bekannt, dass Tom, der einmal das Wort gegen Mycroft richtete, plötzlich ans andere Ende der Welt versetzt wurde – Austauschjahr nannte man das, das Jahr dauert schon fünf an.  
  
»Ich hoffe es so sehr«, sagt Mycroft laut und deutlich und wendet sich ausdrücklich Greg zu, »Ich hoffe es so sehr, dass sie verhütet!«  
  
Es ist nicht gespielt, als Greg ihn verdutzt fragt, warum das so wichtig sei.  
  
»Wenn sie schwanger ist, ist sie eine gefüllte Gans!«  
  
Das ganze Yard, oder zumindest alle die es gehört haben, lachen, doch Greg weiß gut, dass ihnen das Lachen noch im Halse stecken bleiben wird. Mycroft neigt dazu, sich gewisse Nettigkeiten für Personen zurückzulegen, die sie besonders verdient haben. Meist geht es noch ganz lustig los, endet doch aber meist in einer deutlichen Kampfansage. Während das Yard noch grölt und Miss Lester vor Wut und Scham rot anläuft, sieht Greg das Unheil schon kommen.  
  
»Aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass du hoffst, dass sie verhütet?«, stellt Greg die Frage, von der er annimmt, dass sie den zweiten Teil von Mycrofts Plan anlaufen lassen wird.  
  
»Nun ja, du weißt ja, was so kurz vor Weihnachten mit Gänsen passiert?«, fragt er in einem süffisanten und belustigten Tonfall nach, der die Kollegen wieder die Ohren spitzen und Greg Böses ahnen lässt. Alle hören, dass es eine rhetorische Frage ist und wundern sich kein Stück, dass er sich diesmal von Greg ab und der Kollegin zuwendet.  
  
Sein Ton ist kälter als Eis, vielleicht sogar kälter als jede Temperatur, die jemals auf der Erde gemessen wurde: »Man dreht ihnen den Hals um.«  
*****  
  
  
Mittlerweile sind wieder einige Tage seit ihrem letzten Treffen vergangen. Vor den Feiertagen haben eben alle besonders viel zu tun. Dennoch lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass sie sich urplötzlich mehr Zeit für einander nehmen. Mehr Zeit, um zu simsen, zu telefonieren oder anderes zu versuchen. Mehr Zeit, um zu sehen, ob zwischen ihnen mehr sein könnte, als es jetzt ist. Sie nehmen den Kalender als das, was er sein soll. Nicht Vorhersage, was passieren wird, sondern als Idee, was passieren kann.  
  
Klar, über manche Geschichten haben sie auch nur herzlich lachen können. Mycroft als Parfümverkäufer zum Beispiel, oder dieser dämliche Reim von Wahrheit sagen und garem Essen. Anderes hat sie stärker beschäftigt und nachhaltig zum Nachdenken gebracht.  
  
Hätte Greg John wirklich den Kiefer gebrochen oder sich auf diese Weise geoutet? Wie wäre es wohl, Mycroft so lange zu kennen, wie es bei Möglichkeit 8 den Anschein macht? Wäre Sherlock wirklich auf diese Art von den Toten zurückgekehrt, wenn London und Mutter England nicht in Gefahr gewesen wäre?  
  
Langsam wird der Tee geleert, der Kuchen ist aufgegessen und es ist nur eine Frage, wer zuerst aufsteht, nicht wann oder warum. Es beginnt das große Ruckeln und Ziehen, das sich vorsichtige Wiegen auf dem Polster, bevor man aufsteht. Greg ist es schließlich, der als erstes aufsteht – und sich direkt wieder setzt.  
  
»Jetzt mal unabhängig davon, dass sich unser  _Fan  _anscheinend nicht entscheiden kann, wen er mit wem verkuppeln möchte; ist euch aufgefallen, dass nur John und ich genauso wie ihr, Sherlock und Mycroft, kein Paar bilden?«, fragt er, als sei ihm gerade die Erleuchtung gekommen. Dass es nicht so ist, zeigt ihm Sherlocks lautes Lachen.  
  
»Was mein Bruder mit seiner äußerst erwachsenen Art sagen wollte: Deine Beobachtung beweist nur, dass sich unser Fan über geltende britische Rechte im Klaren ist und scheinbar keine Obsession für Inzest hat«, in seinen Worten schwingt ungesagt mit, dass das doch wenigstens etwas ist.  
  
Diese Worte nimmt auch John zum Anlass, um etwas loszuwerden, das ihm unglaublich wichtig ist:  
  
»Sorry Greg, aber… Du bist ein toller Freund, vielleicht der beste nach Sherlock. Aber du bist mir viel zu sehr ein Bruder, als dass ich so was mit dir und mir lesen wollen würde!«  
  
Greg winkt nur ab, er sieht es nicht anders. Ein Bier trinken, Fußball schauen, Sherlock verfluchen, alles gerne, aber ausgehen, ein Date haben, miteinander Schlafen? Mit John? Nein.  
  
»Das wird auch der Grund sein, dass dies eben in den Geschichten nicht passiert. Wir haben doch schon erkannt, dass unser  _Fan  _uns gut kennt. Und eure Freundschaft ist für alle offenkundig als Freundschaft erkennbar. Ansonsten scheint der  _Fan_ «, langsam beginnt Sherlock dieses Wort zu hassen, er wüsste zu gerne, wer dahinter steckt, »den Adventskalender wirklich mit allen Möglichkeiten bestückt zu haben. So haben wir anscheinend die Wahl, was wir tun.«  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 1224 Worte] _


	15. Möglichkeit 14: Sich revanchieren

Seitdem John auf sein Zimmer gegangen ist, sind einige Stunden vergangen. Molly wurde irgendwann von einem Bekannten abgeholt, der für Sherlock aber viel mehr nach ›neuer Freund‹ als ›alter Bekannter‹ aussah. Er hat ein gutes Gefühl bei diesem Mann, keine psycho- oder soziophatischen Schwingungen, keine Tendenzen zu einer bipolaren Störung oder Schizophrenie. Vielleicht ein wenig schräg, aber das muss man wohl auch sein, um mit Molly auszukommen, denkt Sherlock bei sich. Er freut sich, er kann es nicht zeigen, aber er freut sich. Vielleicht wird Molly wirklich noch glücklich. Auf dem Sofa liegt Greg friedlich schlummernd, er war gestern nach einer gehörigen Portion Eierpunsch nicht mehr wachzubekommen. Es scheint, als habe sich der Ermittler irgendwas von der Seele reden und es stattdessen mit Alkohol unterdrücken wollen – es wurmt Sherlock, dass er nicht weiß, was es ist.  
  
Auf blanken Füßen tappen erst John und schließlich Mycroft in die Küche. John, der ihm an diesem Morgen nicht in die Augen sehen kann – Sherlock hat nichts als ein Schmunzeln dafür über –, macht sich zunächst eine große Portion Rührei. Es ist nur zu natürlich, dass John nach diesem Weihnachtsgeschenk einen erhöhten Bedarf an Eiweiß hat. Mycroft dagegen, er blickt ihn mit diesem Blick an, den er noch aus seiner Kindheit kennt. Es ist dieser Blick, wenn er mal wieder definitiv über die Stränge geschlagen hat und diesmal wirklich fällig ist.  
  
  
Entgegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheiten wird Greg nicht am frühen Morgen von seinem Wecker aus dem Bett geklingelt. Müde öffnet er erst das eine Auge, dann das andere und versucht den Grund für sein Aufwachen auszumachen. Während er noch versucht sich zu orientieren und bemerkt, dass er tatsächlich auf Sherlock und Johns Couch eingeschlafen ist, macht sein müder Geist die Quelle seiner Störung aus. Mycroft schreit Sherlock nicht an, doch seine Sprache hat auch so schon genug Einschüchterndes an sich. Greg versteht kein Wort, denn es ist weder Englisch noch Französisch oder sogar Deutsch, was aus Mycrofts Mund kommt, doch er versteht den Inhalt. Diese Worte klingen in jeder Sprache, in jedem Dialekt, sogar in Zeichensprache gleich. Die Betonung, das Tempo, alles zeugt davon, dass Mycroft wahrlich die Schnauze voll hat. Es sind nicht einfach nur Flüche und Verwünschungen, es ist eine verbale Tracht Prügel, die dafür sorgt, dass Greg sich fragt, wie er wohl an den Beiden unentdeckt vorbei ins Bad kommt, um sich zumindest den Mund auszuspülen.  
  
Es ist nicht klar, ob das Sofa gequietscht, der Boden geknarrt oder er auch nur zu laut geatmet hat. Wie eine Eule ihren Kopf, dreht sich auch Mycroft Holmes um 180 Grad und blickt ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Seine Puppillen sind vor Zorn bis ans Maximum geweitet und haben nichts mehr von einem Seelenspiegel, sondern eher von einem Tor zur Hölle. Würden ihm noch zwei Hörner aus dem Kopf wachsen und sich sein Körper leuchtendrot verfärben, es wäre nicht überraschend. Heimlich glaubt Greg, dass Mycroft ein Exorzismus guttun würde, zumindest wirkt er ein wenig… Besessen! Mit vier großen Schritten ist er bei Greg und legt seinen Mund so dicht es geht an Gregs Ohr.  
  
»Wissen Sie, was mein geliebtes Brüderchen«, Greg läuft es unangenehm den Rücken runter, Mycrofts Tonfall liegt irgendwo zwischen heißer lodernder Wut und eisig kaltem Hass, »gestern getan hat? In meinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer hat er mich mit einem Tee betäubt und dann hier in die Bakerstreet geschafft. Als ich wach geworden bin lag ich ausgezogen bis auf meine Shorts gefesselt und geknebelt in Johns Bett.« Greg schluckt schwer, unter normalen Umständen hätte er vielleicht gelacht, aber er ist sich sicher, wenn er jetzt auch nur lächelt, wird sein Leben drastisch nach unten verlaufen. Vor allem aber denkt der Cop in ihm an Entführung, Nötigung und vielleicht sogar Missbrauch, dabei ist ihm ganz sicher nicht zum Lachen zumute.  
  
»Und wissen Sie, warum er das getan hat? Weil er glaubt, John und mir damit zu helfen, weil er glaubt, dass wir es ohne Hilfe niemals geschafft hätten. Vor allem aber, weil er sich selbst keine Chancen bei IHNEN ausrechnet! Also bitte gehen sie jetzt zu ihm rüber und...«  
  
Greg hätte niemals gedacht, dass Mycroft solche Worte benutzen würde, dafür wirkte er immer zu fein und zu aristokratisch. Nicht einmal Greg hätte diese Worte benutzt, einfach weil sie so vulgär und abwertend sind, dass es für ihn nicht in die Tüte käme, so über Sex zu sprechen. Am besten lassen sich Mycrofts Worte wohl mit dem Ausdruck ›jemandem das Hirn rausvögeln‹ vergleichen.  
  
»Also bitte gehen Sie endlich rüber und geben Sie ihm, was er glaubt niemals zu bekommen. Wenn er nicht bald wieder zu Verstand kommt, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass er noch das neue Jahr erlebt!«  
  
Tatsächlich macht Mycroft auf ihn auch genau diesen Eindruck, dass aktuell nur Zeugen und Papierkram zwischen ihm und einem Mord stehen. Das und die Tatsache, dass es ihn in keiner Weise stören wird, Sherlock mal so richtig durchzufi... vögeln, dass dieser seinen Namen nicht mehr weiß, lassen ihn aufstehen und auf Sherlock zugehen. Wenn er das richtig verstanden hat, glaubt Sherlock, dass seine Gefühle unerwidert wären; dem kann er Abhilfe schaffen.  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 847 Worte] _

 


	16. Möglichkeit 15: Den Moment nutzen

Es gibt diese Auseinandersetzungen, die Sherlock einfach nicht gewinnen kann, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengt. Mit diesem Streit ist es wie mit Mrs. Hudson und Johns vermeintlicher Homosexualität: Egal wie oft John auch beteuert hat, nicht schwul zu sein, es hat nichts genutzt. Und egal wie oft Sherlock heute schon nein gesagt hat, egal welchen Grund er angebracht hat, egal welchen Handel er versucht hat auszufechten, die Antwort war immer dieselbe: Nein.  
  
Eigentlich ging es nur darum, dass Sherlock für ihr Weihnachtsfoto einen der Pullover anziehen sollte. Eigentlich. Irgendwann ging es dann eben auch darum, ob man sie wegen der Pullis wohl für ein Paar halten würde. Dennoch, auch dieser Einwand hatte keine Wirkung.  
  
Nun steht Sherlock in seiner schwarzen Hose und einem Monstrum aus Strickgarn und rot leuchtender LED-Nase mit John vor einem kitschigen Hintergrund und wartet darauf, dass der Countdown endet und eine Aufnahme gemacht wird. Natürlich muss er diese Aufnahme noch irgendwie verschwinden lassen, doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass John ihn sonst womöglich nicht mehr zum Tatort begleitet hätte – und keine Milch gekauft hätte! – erscheint ihm das als geringeres Übel.  
  
Es klickt einmal, zweimal, ein drittes Mal und der erwartete Blitz blendet ihn. Doch nicht nur der Blitz überrascht ihn, obwohl er ihn hat kommen sehen, es ist ein Kuss, der ihn überrascht. John hat genau den Moment abgepasst, in dem Sherlock zum einen wirklich abgelenkt ist und zum anderen ihr erster Kuss auch auf Bild festgehalten würde. Mit Schwung und Präzision hat er Sherlock am Pulli nach unten gezogen und ihm blitzschnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wird John die Fotos von der Kamera laden und merken, dass er versehentlich die Serienfunktion aktiviert hatte. Ist das erste Foto noch Zeuge eines kurzen schüchternen Schmatzers, werden die anderen Bilder von mal zu mal… intensiver. Nicht jugendgefährdend, aber vielleicht auch nicht ganz jugendfrei.  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 314 Worte] _


	17. Möglichkeit 16: Eine Familie sein

Es gibt nur sie. In diesem Augenblick jetzt gerade gibt es nur sie. Nur sie beide. John Watson der müde im Schaukelstuhl sitzt und leicht wippt, während auf seinen Armen ein kleines Mädchen schläft. Sein kleines Mädchen. Manchmal möchte er sie einfach nur auf den Arm nehmen, sie schaukeln und wiegen in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr niemals erklären muss, warum sie nicht bei Mama und Papa aufwächst. Zumindest war das bislang so. Heute kann er Rosie stundenlang nur ansehen, dann versucht er die Gesichtszüge ihrer Mutter in ihr wiederzufinden. Doch in seinem Herzen ist nicht mehr dieser immense Schmerz, dort ist einfach nur noch schmerzendes Narbengewebe. Aber der ganze Bereich drumherum, den er schon absterben spürte, er lebt und pulsiert.  
  
Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter, eine Hand von der er nicht geglaubt hatte, sie einmal so zu halten. Die Hand streicht ihm langsam über den Arm nach unten, bevor sie dort ins Leere fährt. Sanft wird seine rechte Hand genommen und er in die Höhe gezogen. Noch immer ohne ein weiteres Wort legen sich sanfte Lippen auf seine, bevor ihm Rosie abgenommen wird.  
  
Er legt die kleine in ihr Gitterbett und löst zeitgleich die Bremsen an den Rollen. Flüsterleise schiebt sein Mann das Bett über den Flur in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und stellt es dort auf Johns Seite ab.  
  
John sagt auch jetzt nichts, denn es gibt nichts zu sagen, was ein Blick nicht ausdrücken würde. John ist Mycroft so dankbar, so sehr dankbar. Ihm scheint es nichts auszumachen, dass er John nicht für sich hat, sondern ihn sich immer mit zwei anderen Frauen teilen muss. Rosie Watson, die John manchmal die ganze Nacht nur ansieht, damit er sich sicher sein kann, dass sie am nächsten Morgen noch da ist, und Mary Watson, geliebte Ehefrau, die immer ihren Platz in seinem Herzen haben wird. John küsst ihn noch einmal zärtlich und legt sich dann wieder zu ihm ins Bett, die Decke wird über ihn gezogen und hüllt ihn in ihre Wärme. Von hinten umfangen ihn zwei Arme, die deutlich machen, dass er so schnell nicht gehen darf. Vor ihm tief schlafend seine Tochter, ein kleines Wunder, dass er manchmal noch immer nicht begreift. John schließt die Augen und fühlt nichts anderes als tiefe Geborgenheit und großes Glück.  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 380 Worte] _


	18. Möglichkeit 17: Hartnäckig sein

Die Tür fällt laut hinter Greg ins Schloss und macht seinen Kollegen deutlich, dass es vielleicht ungünstig verlaufen könnte ihn jetzt zu stören. Es ist diese Woche auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er so in sein Büro stürmt. Sogar Sally macht sich mittlerweile Sorgen um ihren Boss, denn auf der Arbeit läuft es im Moment wirklich gut und dennoch steht er scheinbar enorm unter Stress. Klopfen tut sie dennoch nicht – sie ist auch nicht lebensmüde.  
  
Greg ist es diesmal einfach leid. So sehr leid. Er hat damit gerechnet, dass er sich irgendwann rechtfertigen müsste, dass er nach seinem Outing beruflich zu kämpfen hätte. Womit er nicht gerechnet hat, ist, wie sehr er schon vorher zu kämpfen haben würde. Natürlich ist Mycroft nicht ganz einfach, aber das ist Greg ja auch nicht. Dennoch hat er nicht angenommen, dass es solche Auswüchse annehmen würde.  
  
Gestern Abend hat ihm Mycroft seine Sachen in die Hand gedrückt, also gut einen Schuhkarton voll mit Zahnbürste und Wechselwäsche, und ihn ›gebeten‹ erst nach Weihnachten wieder zu kommen. Greg hat diese Bitte und ihre zugehörige Formulierung allerdings eher so verstanden, dass er will, dass er niemals wiederkommt. Seine Wut kommt einfach daher, dass er sicher weiß, dass Mycroft ihn liebt und es dennoch nicht zulässt, dass er mit ihm zusammen ist.  
  
Frustriert lässt er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch fallen und beginnt mit dem sonst so ungeliebten Papierkram. Heute ist er ihm überaus willkommen, könnte es doch passieren, dass er in freier Wildbahn noch selbst zum Mörder wird. Während er Berichte schreibt und unterschreibt, Blätter ordnet und endlich wieder Tischplatte sehen kann, merkt er gar nicht, wie der Mond die Sonne ablöst und das Büro sich leert. Selbst wenn er es merken würde, er würde es nicht ändern. Jede Minute, die er hier verbringt, verbringt er nicht allein zuhause.  
  
Ohne dass er vorher ein Klopfen gehört hätte, öffnet sich die Tür. Greg macht sich nicht die Mühe und schaut hoch, er weiß auch so, wer da steht. Seine Mitarbeiter klopfen und warten auf sein Zeichen, Mycroft klopft und tritt sowieso sofort ein, Sherlock hingegen tut nichts davon. Eine Weile fällt zwischen ihnen kein Wort, Greg arbeitet weiter – oder tut so –, und Sherlock hängt seinen Gedanken nach – oder tut auch nur so. Sherlock fällt dieses Gespräch nicht leicht, offenbart es doch eine Tatsache, die er immer abstreitet: Er sorgt sich um Mycroft.  
  
»Mein Bruder ist ein Idiot!«, beginnt er das Gespräch, das viel mehr einem Monolog gleicht. Zuerst will Greg das Thema gar nicht hören, soll dieser Volltrottel ihm doch gestohlen bleiben, dann aber registriert er, dass Sherlock extra deswegen bei ihm ist. Unwillig, aber dennoch gespannt, hört er Sherlock also zu und wird dabei von Minute zu Minute trauriger und mitfühlender. Mit jeder Geschichte, mit jeder Anekdote, wird Greg klar, was Mycroft dazu getrieben hat, so einen Blödsinn zu treiben.  
  
»Gut, ich sehe, du erkennst das Schema! Wann immer mein Bruder eine Beziehung hatte, sie endete immer in der Weihnachtszeit – und niemals von ihm aus. Er will dir einfach nur zuvorkommen und sieht dabei das Offensichtliche nicht«, Sherlock verkneift es sich so gerade noch, anzufügen, dass Greg so treu wie ein junger Hund ist. Doch Greg versteht es auch so.  
  
Am nächsten Abend steht Greg mit gepackten Koffern vor Mycrofts Haus und verlangt lautstark um Einlass, bis Mycroft ihm schließlich doch die Tür öffnet. Egal, wer die Beziehung beendet hat, völlig egal, dass er es selbst war, Mycroft sieht fürchterlich aus. Rote, blutunterlaufene Augen und – für seine Verhältnisse – eher schlabbrige Kleidung. Sein Blick fragt deutlich, was seine Stimme nicht mehr zu leisten vermag: »Was machst du denn hier?!«  
  
»Pass mal auf, mir ist scheißegal, ob du glaubst, dass es dir besser geht, wenn Du Schluss machst, aber: Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu verlassen und habe es nicht vor. Eigentlich wollte ich dich an Weihnachten meinen Eltern vorstellen, immerhin sollten sie den Mann kennen, zu dem ich ziehen wollte«, Greg brüllt es nicht, aber seine Worte sind deswegen nicht umso weniger eindrucksvoller auf Mycroft, der Greg ansieht, als habe er gerade einen nackten Weihnachtsmann auf Rudolf Slalom fliegen sehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu beachten, schiebt sich Greg mit seinen Koffern an Mycroft vorbei und stellt sie einfach im Eingangsbereich ab. Schuhe, Schal, Mantel und Handschuhe landen auf den entsprechenden Haken und in den Schränken. Nur auf Socken geht Greg einfach weiter in die Küche, wo, wie immer, eine Kanne schwarzer Tee bereitsteht und gießt sich ordentlich ein.  
  
Es dauert zwei Tassen, ein Sandwich und einen halben Keks, bis Mycroft seine Sprache wiederfindet und endlich in der Lage ist, seinen ungebetenen Besuch zu seinem Überfall und den anderen Dingen zu interviewen. Zumindest hat er das vor, letztlich stellt er nur eine Frage:  
  
»Du  **hattest  **vor, bei mir einzuziehen?«  
  
»Jup. Eigentlich wollte ich im neuen Jahr meine Sachen packen und zu dir ziehen, wir haben auch so schon nicht viel Zeit zusammen«, erklärt Greg und isst auch noch den Rest seines Kekses. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet er ein wenig boshaft, wie Mycroft erbleicht, als er sich gewahr wird, was er eigentlich angestellt hat. Doch Greg ist niemand, der jemand anderen lange leiden lässt – zumindest nicht privat.  
  
»Ich bin jetzt einfach davon ausgegangen, dass ich dir so vielleicht beweisen kann, wie wichtig du mir bist! Ich hab meinen Krempel eingelagert und hoffe jetzt mal, dass ich mindestens über Weihnachten bei dir unterkomme, die Wohnung ist nämlich auch schon gekündigt.«  
  
Greg trennt sich auch nächstes Weihnachten nicht von Mycroft, und das darauf, das darauf, das darauf, oder das darauf, er trennt sich gar nicht von Mycroft. Mycroft trennt sich auch nächstes Weihnachten nicht von Greg, und das darauf, das darauf, das darauf, oder das darauf, er trennt sich gar nicht von Greg.  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 960 Worte] _


	19. Möglichkeit 18: Die Macken des Anderen ertragen

Fassungslos steht Greg in der weihnachtlich geschmückten Pathologie und beobachtet Sherlock, wie er mit einer Peitsche auf eine Leiche einschlägt. Er weiß nicht, was ihn mehr irritiert und schockt, Sherlock, der wie ein Berserker auf einen Leichnam eindrescht, oder die Tatsache, dass die Pathologie geschmückt ist. Im Kühlraum, den Greg durch die Glastür einsehen kann, hat irgendwer eine künstliche Tannengirlande über die Schubfächer für die Leichen gehangen und zudem die Fächer besprüht. In Rot- und Goldtönen tragen sie nun Ziffern von eins bis vierundzwanzig – eine Art makaberer Adventskalender. Morgen Kinder wirds was geben, morgen werden wir uns freuen…  
  
Natürlich, John hat ihm schon davon erzählt, wie er zum ersten Mal Sherlock traf. Auch die Begebenheit mit der damaligen Leiche ist ihm nicht unbekannt, dennoch hat er es sich so nicht vorgestellt. Mutig tritt Greg näher und wirft einen Blick auf den Rücken des Toten. Vielleicht ist es seinem Job geschuldet, vielleicht auch seiner Beziehung mit Sherlock, aber was er sieht, lässt ihn nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Leise rieselt der Schnee…  
  
In zwei aufeinander zulaufenden Linien hat Sherlock die Peitsche im Zickzack verschieden stark auf den Körper niedersausen lassen. An der Stelle an der sie sich treffen, bilden sie eine Spitze. Gerade lässt Sherlock unten noch eine letzte gerade Linie folgen, die auch sofort zu einem Hämatom führt – scheinbar ist die Leiche noch sehr frisch. Sherlock legt eine ähnliche Freude an den Tag wie Kinder beim Backen. In der Weihnachtsbäckerrei…  
  
Zusammen mit ein paar älteren Hämatomen sieht das Gebilde auf dem Rücken einem Tannenbaum erschreckend ähnlich. Beinahe wirkt es sogar so, als wäre er geschmückt und einige Kugeln würden von seinen Spitzen hängen. Oh Tannenbaum, du trägst ein grünes blaues Kleid…  
  
Etwas amüsiert wendet sich Greg wieder ab und wartet vor der Tür. Während er den Raum verlässt, murmelt er noch etwas vom Fest der Liebe und Fest der Hiebe. Oh Freude über Freude…  
  
*****  
  
Diesmal ist es Sherlock, der vor Überraschung aufspringt und so ziemlich jedem damit im Raum einen Herzinfarkt beschert. So ziemlich – nur Mrs. Hudson sitzt weiterhin gemütlich am Tisch und trinkt ihren Tee. Natürlich hat sie gewusst, dass Sherlock irgendwann dahinter kommen würde, wahrscheinlich sogar noch vor ihm. Insgeheim hat sie mit dem Fan schon gewettet, wann Sherlock die Parallelen auffallen würden. Leider hat Fan gewonnen.  
  
Doch, ohne etwas zu sagen, setzt sich Sherlock wieder, lässt die anderen ratlos zurück. Irgendwas stimmt an dieser Geschichte noch nicht, ein Puzzleteil fehlt ihm noch. Er ist sich sicher, die Identität des Fans zu kennen und auch, dass Mrs. Hudson mit drin steckt ist ziemlich offenkundig, aber die beiden alleine können es nicht gewesen sein.  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 439 Worte] _


	20. Möglichkeit 19: Wichteln

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte es einige von ihnen gegeben. Beinahe jedes Jahr war einer entsandt worden, in derselben Rate ging jemand in Ruhestand oder in die Klapse. Die Liste, derer, die zu ihm geschickt wurden, war identisch mit der Liste derer, die gescheitert waren. Ihre Geschichten waren teils lustig, teils traurig, manchmal sogar recht angsteinflößend. Bald gab es niemanden mehr, der noch dort arbeiten wollte.  
  
Als ersten hatte man ihm Huw, einen einundzwanzigjährigen Berufseinsteiger geschickt. Was sollte schon bei einem Kind passieren? Es hatte nur ganze zwei Stunden gebraucht, bis der Junge aufgegeben hatte und geflüchtet war. Erst ein Jahr später, kurz bevor der Nächste geschickt werden sollte, begann er zu erzählen, was passiert war. Sherlock Holmes, zu diesem Zeitpunkt sieben Jahre alt, hatte schon früh gelernt, zu sehen, was er nicht sehen sollte. Zum Beispiel, wenn Mummy nachts zuvor wieder geweint hatte. Dazu gehörte aber an diesem Adventsmorgen auch Huw der Weihnachtswichtel. Bis heute ist nicht ganz klar, ob Sherlock Huw für ein Insekt hielt oder damals schon verstand, was der Weihnachtswichtel wirklich war. Die meisten vermuten allerdings, dass Sherlock ganz genau wusste, was er da vor sich hatte. Denn schließlich ist so ein Weihnachtswichtel ungefähr so groß wie ein halber durchschnittlicher Mittelfinger und damit deutlich größer als ein Krabbeltier. Allerdings landete Huw in einem Lupenglas für eben solche Tiere. Als er sich nach Eindreiviertelstunden endlich befreit hatte, war er nicht mehr derselbe; noch heute ist Huw durch eine schwere Klaustrophobie gezeichnet.  
  
Pilib war nur vier Jahre älter als Huw und hatte dennoch schon so einige schwierige Fälle betreut. Auch darauf, in ein Lupenglas gesperrt zu werden, hatte sich Pilib vorbereitet. Insgesamt war er sich allerdings so sicher, dass er das ganze gut machen würde, dass er sich vielleicht zu sicher war. In seiner Kindheit hatte er Weihnachtsbaumkugeln gesehen, die so schön waren, dass einem kleinen Weihnachtswichtel davon schon mal die Tränen kamen. Doch eine Kugel, ein wahres Kunstwerk, hattesich ihm so sehr ins Gedächtnis gebrannt, dass er sie nur mit Hilfe seiner Magie erscheinen lassen konnte. Womit er jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Sherlock diese Kugel, die er persönlich als überaus hässlich empfand, einfach vom Baum riss und gegen die Wand schleuderte. Pilib, in seiner Wut auf Sherlock, sah rot und sprang dem Jungen mit voller Wucht auf den kleinen Zeh, sodass der Knochen nachgab und sich Sherlock im Alter von acht Jahren an Weihnachten den rechten kleinen Zeh brach. Pilib sitzt nun in der Verwaltung und hat äußerstes Verbot, sich Sherlock je wieder auf weniger als hundert Meter zu nähern.  
  
Ein Jahr später schickte man Shamus, wie Pilib aus Irland, nach London, um dort sein Werk zu tun. Bis heute ist nicht bekannt, was diesem Mann widerfuhr, er hat nie wieder von diesen vierundzwanzig Stunden bei Sherlock Holmes gesprochen. Heute leitet er eine Weihnachtswichtel-Selbsthilfegruppe für Opfer von Kunden, die Weihnachten hassen – viele seiner Patienten waren bei Sherlock Holmes im Einsatz.  
  
Zwei Jahre später schickte man die gleichaltrigen Leigh aus Texas und Dayton aus England los. Dayton, der vorher schon einige Kunden in London betreut hatte, galt als Experte für die Gegend dort und Leigh war in seinem Heimatland der Experte für schwierige Kundschaft. Er soll es sogar einmal geschafft haben, einem orangen Ami einen zu kurzen und krummen Baum so schön zu reden, dass er ihn danach stolz allen Freunden gezeigt und auf den Times Square gestellt hat. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur ein komisches Gerücht? Jedenfalls wurden sie daraufhin drei Tage nicht mehr gesehen bevor sie schließlich im Hauptquartier erschienen und bewusstlos zusammenbrachen. Was genau passiert ist, ist auch bei ihnen bis heute nicht ganz geklärt. An schlimmen Tagen hört man Dayton manchmal die Worte ›Cola‹, ›Menthos‹, ›Flasche‹ und ›Rakete‹ murmeln. Von Leigh ist lediglich bekannt, dass er seit diesem Vorfall vor vielen Jahren nicht mehr das Land verlässt und besonders nicht für Großbritannien. Sogar ein Praktikum in der Zentrale beim Weihnachtsmann soll er ausgeschlagen haben, weil er selbst dafür die USA nicht verlassen würde.  
  
Mit am längsten, gute drei Tage, hielt sich der fast vierzigjährige Lauchlan mit schottischer Sturheit. Letztlich passierte ihm eigentlich gar nichts Schlimmes, er gab nur irgendwann auf, weil auch er nicht weiter wusste. Da seit Huw bekannt war, dass Sherlock Holmes sie sehen konnte, hatten sie strengste Anweisungen, nur nachts zu operieren. In Sherlocks Träumen sprach Lauchlantatsächlich einige Male mit ihm, da Lauchlan einen Großteil seiner Magie nutzte, um so mit Sherlock zu sprechen. Was Lauchlan erfuhr, sollte zwar so einiges erklären, konnte ihnen jedoch wenig helfen.  
  
Auch Cadogan aus Irland, Campbell aus Australien – extra auf Rudolf eingeflogen als Spezialist – und Ryan aus der Nähe von Sussex kamen bei Sherlock Holmes nicht weiter. Alle Spezialisten, alle Dienstältesten, alle hatten Sherlock Holmes im Alter von neunzehn Jahren abgeschrieben. Seine Akte beim Weihnachtsmann erhielt den roten Stempel Grinch und wurde in den Keller verbannt. So zumindest war es bis vor wenigen Jahren.  
  
  
Angefangen hatte alles mit Johns Wunsch endlich eine spannendere Aufgabe zu erhalten. Für die meisten Weihnachtswichtel stellte es schon die größte Erfüllung da, nicht am Nordpol bei der Geschenkeproduktion oder Rentierpflege, sondern in einer der Außenstellen zu arbeiten. Die meisten wünschten sich einfach den direkten Kontakt mit den Kindern, um diesen Weihnachten nahezubringen. Doch John war nicht wie die meisten Weihnachtswichtel. Er kam sich nicht als etwas Besseres vor, aber es erfüllte ihn nicht. Kleinen Kindern, die sowieso nicht viel Hilfestellung brauchten, ein Weihnachtswunder präsentieren, damit sie nicht vom Glauben an den Weihnachtsmann abkamen, war nichts für ihn. Das machte er mit dem kleinen Finger. Eine Zeit lang hatte er sich als Ausbilder in einem ihrer Camps versucht, doch obwohl die Umgebung im Irak so viel anders war als zu Hause am Nordpol, war es keine Aufgabe, die ihm gab, was er brauchte.  
  
John entwickelte irgendwann eine ernst zu nehmende Depression, womit er nicht nur der erste Weihnachtswichtel war, der auf allen Kontinenten stationiert war, sondern auch noch psychisch schwer erkrankte. Natürlich gab es hin und wieder Weihnachtswichtel, die eine Schizophrenie entwickelten oder dergleichen, doch meist reichte der bloße längerfristige Kontakt zum Nordpol und Weihnachtsmann aus, um sie wieder in die Spur zu bringen. Aus diesem Grund versetzte man auch John zurück an den Nordpol. Man besorgte ihm sogar ein kleines Zimmer im Haus des Weihnachtsmannes, um diesen altgedienten und hochdekorierten Weihnachtswichtel schnell wieder fit zu machen. Doch entgegen der üblichen Zeiten war John nicht nach drei Wochen wieder fit, auch nicht nach drei Monaten, oder neun Monaten. Ein ganzes Jahr zog ins Land, John arbeitete in der Plätzchenbäckerrei, in der Försterei, bei der Geschenkproduktion und auch bei den Rentieren, nichts machte ihn glücklich.  
  
Eines Tages jedoch putzte er gerade das ganze Haus, weil ihm wieder einmal langweilig war, als er im Keller einen zugesperrten Raum entdeckte. Plötzlich war da wieder so etwas wie ein Funken Leben in John, eine abgeschlossene Tür in einem Haus, in dem meist jede Tür sogar offen stand? Sofort lief er zum Weihnachtsmann und fragte voller Neugier, was dort gelagert wurde. Als er erfuhr, dass dort die Grinch-Akten lagen, wurde er sehr betroffen. Jedes Jahr wurden unzählige Weihnachtswichtel ausgesendet, um Menschen den Glauben an Weihnachten nahezubringen, doch diese Menschen hatte man einfach abgeschrieben. Weil auch der Weihnachtsmann erkannte, dass plötzlich Johns alter Lebensgeist zurückgekehrt war, bot er diesem an, eine der Akten auszusuchen und dann zu versuchen, diesen Menschen doch noch zu Weihnachten zu bekehren.  
  
Das war vor beinahe zehn Jahren, seitdem hat John den Nordpol nicht mehr verlassen, zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Mittlerweile leitet er sogar zusammen mit einem anderen Weihnachtswichtel die Einheit VCC, mit der er Very cold Cases aussucht und die Menschen meist doch noch überzeugt. In den letzten Jahren hat sich ein Team von fünf Weihnachtswichtelj etabliert, die lose zusammenarbeiten. Jeder im Team kann sich seinen Menschen selbst aussuchen, bespricht dann aber mit dem Team, wie er vorgehen will, manchmal hat eben einer der Kollegen noch eine gute Idee. Vor drei Jahren waren ihre Zahlen so gut, dass man ihrem Team sogar ein eigenes Rentier schenkte, sodass sie schnell überall sein konnten – sie tauften es übrigens Hamish.  
  
Dieses Jahr hat sich John einen Fall rausgesucht, den er damals bei seinem allerersten Besuch bei den Grinch-Akten schon in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den er sich aber erst ausgiebig vorbereiten wollte. Die Akte allein löst bei vielen schon Schaudern aus und auch John kann nicht anders, als zu schlucken, als er auf der Liste der Weihnachtswichtel auch seinen Ausbilder Lauchlan sieht. Wenn er Sherlock Holmes schon nicht bändigen konnte, wie sollte er es dann tun? Doch John, der sich in den ganzen Jahren einen Namen als Problemlöser gemacht hatte und nun den Beinamen ›What‹s on?‹ trug, wollte nicht vorher schon den Kopf in den Sand stecken.  
  
Am ersten Dezember war es schließlich so weit, John ließ sich von ihrem Rentier in London absetzen und begab sich zu der neuen Adresse seines Kunden oder Opfers – wenn man Melanie, seiner Kollegin, glaubte. Wie genau er vorgehen wollte, wusste er noch nicht genau, nur dass er sich diesmal voll und ganz von seinem Instinkt würde leiten lassen. Eine Woche verbrachte er damit, Sherlock und seine Lebensweise kennenzulernen, bevor er sich das erste Mal auf die Straße traute und seinen Kunden auch unauffällig außerhalb der Wohnung beobachtete. Die ganze Zeit über machte er Notizen und rief sich auch immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, was sein Ausbilder einmal über Sherlock Holmes gesagt hatte. Dass er nie einen so traurigen und einsamen Jungen getroffen hatte, er aber ebenso wenig jemals einen stärkeren Jungen gesehen hatte.  
  
Auch Sherlocks Drogenvergangenheit und seine Gegenwart als Consulting Detective machten deutlich, dass er sehr stark sein musste, um überhaupt noch geistig normal zu sein. Was mochte es mit einem Menschen machen, wenn er täglich abgewiesen und abfällig als Freak bezeichnet wurde?  
  
John war klar, dass er hier mit keinem Weihnachtswunder oder dergleichen arbeiten konnte, Sherlock würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit nur versuchen, rauszufinden, was passiert war und über seine Deduktionen Weihnachten vergessen. Eigentlich wollte er Sherlock einfach nur vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen und ihm einen prächtig geschmückten Tannenbaum in die Wohnung stellen. Deshalb – und nur deshalb! – war er dem mittlerweile erwachsenen Sherlock auch so lange gefolgt. Nicht etwa weil John anfing, ihn zu mögen – oder weil er anfing ihn stärker zu mögen, als es üblich war.  
  
Es war Johns letzter Abend bei Sherlock und auch wenn John mittlerweile wusste, dass Sherlock durchaus die Nächte durchmachte, diesmal rechnete er einfach nicht damit. Sherlock hatte die ganze letzte Woche durchgearbeitet auf der Suche nach einem mehrfachen Kindsmörder. Wenn immer John einen Blick auf Sherlock riskiert hatte, war er wach und in tiefe Überlegungen verstrickt gewesen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatten sie den Mann gefunden, wie John anhand eines Telefonates mitbekam. Scheinbar hatten sie ihn gerade noch daran hindern können, ein Kind lebendig in einem nassen Grab, der Themse, zu versenken. Sherlock war völlig außer sich gewesen, als er wieder nach Hause kam, für eine ganze Zeit hatte er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen und wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Aus diesem Grund rechnete John nicht mehr damit, Sherlock heute noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
  
John hatte sich ziemlich auffällig auf der Rückenlehne einer der Sessel positioniert und machte sich keinerlei Gedanken mehr um die Umgebung. In den letzten Tagen hatte er unauffällig immer mal wieder ein paar Papiere auf Seite gelegt und so im Wohnzimmer ein kleines Stück Boden vor dem Fenster zwischen Tisch und Sofa freigelegt. Von der Lehne des roten Sessels aus hatte John den perfekten Blick auf den zukünftigen Baum und auch auf die Umgebung. Wenn John daran dachte, wie viele Tode er beinahe gestorben war, als er immer wieder mal ein Blatt weggelegt hatte. Nicht nur dass so ein normales Blatt für einen Weihnachtswichtel verdammt groß war, Sherlock tendierte auch dazu, einfach aufzutauchen, wenn man es nicht brauchen konnte. Allerdings musste John Kraft und Magie sparen. Den Raum zu schmücken, würde allein schon schwer genug.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich hin und begann damit, sich den Baum vorzustellen und zu realisieren. Ein dunkles Grün sollte es sein, dunkler als üblich, aber immer noch grün. Ansonsten würde er den Baum recht schlicht halten, eine Lichterkette, eine Sorte Christbaumkugeln und ein paar andere Hängerchen. Die Lichtkette stellte sich allerdings als LED-Lichterkette heraus, die mit ihren roten Birnchen und den Glaslampenschirmchen wirkte, als ob dort leuchtende mit Blut gefüllte Reagenzgläser hängen würden. Statt Kugeln stellte sich John eiserne Handschellen vor, die das Licht auch noch recht schön reflektierten. An den restlichen unbehangenen Zweigen hingen schon zwei Minuten später Knochen, die verdächtig menschlich aussahen. Insgesamt würde sein Ausbilder nun wohl die Segel streichen und ihn als unberechenbar erklären, aber nirgendwo stand, wie ein Tannenbaum aussehen musste, um als Tannenbaum zu gelten. Und wenn er schon dabei war, was war ein Tannenbaum ohne Christbaumspitze?  
  
Er hatte sich gerade die perfekte Spitze vorgestellt und wollte sie erscheinen lassen, als sich hinter ihm jemand vernehmlich räusperte. Der kleine Weihnachtswichtel ging nicht nur bildlich gesprochen in die Höhe, sondern sprang so hoch, wie es seine Beine nur zuließen. Vor Schreck konnte er sich gar nicht erst auf seinen Beinen halten und flog von der Sessellehne hinunter. Sein Glück und der einzige Grund, warum er sich nicht jeden Knochen im Leib gebrochen hatte, war, dass er nicht nach hinten, sondern nach vorne ins Polster fiel. Vorsichtig richtete sich John auf, versuchte zunächst sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und drehte sich dann vorsichtig dem Grund zu, aus dem er gefallen war.  
  
»Wer bist du denn?«, fragte Sherlock, der so plötzlich hinter John aufgetaucht war, dass es ihm wortwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte. Natürlich wusste John, was Sherlock eigentlich wissen wollte, stellte sich doch eigentlich erst mal die Frage nach dem Was und nicht nach dem Wer. Dennoch antwortete John genau auf diese Frage.  
  
»John.«  
  
»Und weiter?«  
  
»What‹s on.«  
  
»Watson?«  
  
»Nein. What‹s on!«  
  
»Watson?«  
  
John gab es auf und verwies Sherlock in seinem besten Ton auf den Platz vor sich. Es fiel John auch nicht weiter schwer, war Sherlock doch mindestens so neugierig wie die ganzen kleinen Weihnachtswichtel, die er ausgebildet hatte. Tatsächlich wirkte dieser Ton auch noch immer genauso, wie auf seine Schüler. Sherlock setzte sich zwar mit einigem Murren, aber dennoch sofort, auf den Platz, den John ihm gezeigt hatte.  
  
John musste sich ziemlich anstrengen, aber letztlich gelang es ihm, Sherlock auszublenden und die Christbaumspitze noch fertigzustellen. Ein knöcherner Schädel, dessen Mundhöhle seltsam seliglächelnd aussah, und von einem Messer durchstoßen wurde. Der Griff und gleichzeitig das Stück, das man auf den Baum setzte, war aus schwarzem Onyx gefertigt und die Klinge, von der nur die Spitze zu sehen war, aus glänzend weißer Keramik.  
  
Erst als er mit diesem ungewöhnlichen Baum vollauf zufrieden war, kümmerte er sich um Sherlock. John wusste, dass seine Karriere nun wahrscheinlich nicht nur einen Knick hatte, sondern beinahe durchtrennt war. Dass Kinder einen sahen, passierte äußerst selten und war auch eher unerwünscht, aber dass einen erwachsene Menschen sahen, war aufs Schärfste verboten.  
  
In den nächsten Stunden beantwortete John ihm jede Frage, die er beantworten konnte und zwischen ihnen entstand etwas, dass es so noch nie gegeben hatte: Eine Freundschaft zwischen einem Wichtel und einem Menschen, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht.  
  
Als der Morgen kam, hatte sich John von Sherlock und seiner Karriere verabschiedet und bereit gemacht, aufgesammelt zu werden. Doch im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Jahren kam kein Team, das die letzten versprengten Wichtel für das große Finale nach Hause beorderte. Also schwang er sich schweren Herzens selbst auf Hamish und flog nach Hause, um zu klären, warum er nicht abgeholt worden war.  
  
  
Um sie herum herrschte das übliche Chaos, das immer entstand, wenn alle Weihnachtswichtel in der Zentrale waren und halfen, die letzten Dinge vor Weihnachten vorzubereiten. Dennoch hatte sich der Weihnachtsmann die Zeit genommen und war mit John in einen ruhigen Nebenraum gegangen, um mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
»Weißt du John, ich habe in meinem langen Leben schon Schlimmeres gesehen als eine Freundschaft zwischen einem Weihnachtswichtel und einem Menschen. Ich sehe dich heute seit bald fünfzehn Jahren das erste Mal wieder lächeln, wenn es also das ist, was du willst, werde ich dich nicht dran hindern.«  
  
John musste nicht lange überlegen, beziehungsweise gar nicht, bevor er laut und deutlich bekräftigte, dass es für ihn das Größte wäre, dort für immer bleiben zu können. Vielleicht würde es ja gehen, wo, wenn nicht am Nordpol, wäre die Möglichkeit auf ein Weihnachtswunder, so perfekt?  
  
»Für immer kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen John, dafür bist du zu wichtig als VCC-Leiter«, Johns Mundwinkel sanken schon so weit in Richtung Boden, dass er aufpassen musste, nicht auf sie zu treten, »aber elf Monate im Jahr, brauche ich dich hier nicht. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bis Totensonntag in London bleiben.«  
  
Es war sein kleines Weihnachtswunder, da konnte er sogar damit leben, dass er plötzlich nackt vor Sherlock stand, als er sein Weihnachtsgeschenk erhielt. Für elf Monate im Jahr durfte er nicht nur in der 221b Bakerstreet leben, sondern sich auch frei in London bewegen. Sobald er von Hamish abgestiegen und durch ein Fenster in die Wohnung geklettert war, änderte sich plötzlich seine Größe und aus dem Weihnachtswichtel John ›What’s on?‹ wurde der Mensch John Watson. (Eine Vorwarnung wäre dennoch nett gewesen, dann wäre ihm vor Sherlock nicht die Kleidung einfach vom Körper geplatzt.)  
  
*****  
  
John sah nicht, dass Sherlock die aktuelle Geschichte beendet hatte, er hörte es. Er goss sich gerade Tee ein, als Sherlock plötzlich losprustete und nur noch unter Lachen hervorwürgte:  
  
»Nein John, du bist kein Weihnachtswichtel, du bist ein Hobbit!«  
  
In diesem Moment stand für John fest, dass wer auch immer der  _Fan  _war, er hasste ihn von ganzem Herzen.  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 2936 Worte] _


	21. Möglichkeit 20: Dankbar sein

»Zur Zeit sind leider alle Mitarbeiter im Gespräch, bitte warten Sie noch einen kurzen Moment. Der nächste Mitarbeiter ist für Sie reserviert.«  
  
[...]  
  
»Zur Zeit sind leider alle Mitarbeiter im Gespräch, bitte warten Sie noch einen kurzen Moment. Der nächste Mitarbeiter ist für Sie reserviert.«  
  
[...]  
  
»Zur Zeit sind leider alle Mitarbeiter im Gespräch, bitte warten Sie noch einen kurzen Moment. Der nächste Mitarbeiter ist für Sie reserviert.«  
  
[...]  
  
»Zur Zeit sind leider alle Mitarbeiter im Gespräch, bitte warten Sie noch einen kurzen Moment. Der nächste Mitarbeiter ist für Sie reserviert.«  
  
[...]  
  
»Zur Zeit sind leider alle Mitarbeiter im Gespräch, bitte warten Sie noch einen kurzen Moment. Der nächste Mitarbeiter ist für Sie reserviert.«  
  
Zwanzig Minuten dauert es, bis John Watson der Geduldsfaden reißt. Er kann sich aber auch absolut nichts Tolleres vorstellen, als mitten in London zu stehen und keine Ahnung zu haben, wann der nächste Bus fährt. Schneeregen und Autofahrer, die unbedingt die Pfütze auf der Straße leer fahren müssen, machen diesen Tag auch nicht besser. Ohne zu wissen in welche Richtung und was dort sein wird, geht John einfach los. Irgendwohin, irgendwo wo es vielleicht warm ist, aber Hauptsache los. Wenn er weiter in dieser Kälte vor der Haltestelle stehen muss und in einer dämlichen Warteschleife hängt, könnte es passieren, dass er ausflippt und London in Schutt und Asche legt.  
  
Wenn man drinnen vor dem warmen Kamin sitzt, kann man das Wetter durchaus weihnachtlich finden. Der Boden ist schon seit Tagen gefroren, sodass die großen weißen Flocken die vom Himmel rieseln auch wunderbar liegen bleiben. Die kalten Temperaturen, die so plötzlich über England hereingebrochen sind, sorgen nicht nur dafür, dass die Fenster beschlagen, sondern auch dafür, dass der Boden vereist. Insgesamt entwickelt sich das Winterwunderland für John zu einer einzigen großen Rodelbahn ohne Schlitten. Das Wetter sorgt also nicht unbedingt dafür, dass sich seine Laune bessert.  
  
Dennoch, auch als eine Viertelstunde später ein schwarzer Wagen neben ihm hält und die Tür von innen geöffnet wird; John springt über seinen Schatten und steigt in das Auto. Was er nicht sagt, kann man aber zu gut an seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er es auch an solch einem Tag nicht schätzt, überwacht zu werden, dass dieser ganze Tag nicht annähernd so gelaufen ist wie gedacht und gehofft, dass ihn diese Aktion massiv stört. Doch John sagt nichts, denkt sich, dass irgendwann auch mal gut ist, und man einfach Ruhe bewahren muss.  
  
Und mittendrin macht sich ein Gefühl breit, das noch mehr als Glühwein für John zu Weihnachten gehört: Dankbarkeit.  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 419 Worte] _


	22. Möglichkeit 21: Mut aufbringen

Ein leiser Alarm an seiner Uhr lässt Greg wissen, dass es beinahe ausgestanden ist. Eigentlich macht Greg dieser Dienst heute nur wenig aus, immerhin müsste er den Abend sonst alleine auf dem Sofa verbringen. So hat er zwar auch niemanden zum Reden oder für mehr, aber er verdient sich ein paar Pfund mehr. Dennoch freut sich Greg schon darauf, endlich seine aktuelle Position verlassen zu können. Greg steht zwar nur am Rande des Geschehens, aber er hat dennoch mit den miesesten Platz. Hinter ihm erhebt sich die nächtliche Londoner Skyline, ein Blick, den er nur alle paar Minuten genießen darf. Zwei Meter rechts von ihm steht ein langes reich gedecktes Büffet – natürlich ist ihm klar, dass er keinen der edlen Brandys, die direkt daneben an einer Bar ausgeschenkt werden, anrühren darf, aber diese Häppchen mit Lachs und Meerrettich lachen ihn schon den ganzen Abend an.  
  
Endlich ist die Ablösung da, Greg kann seinen Posten endlich verlassen. Er wechselt ein paar Worte mit seinem Nachfolger, erklärt ihm noch einmal, auf was zu achten ist und schüttelt dann erst einmal seine Beine aus. Drei Stunden in beinahe derselben Haltung sind auch für seine Knochen nicht mehr unbedingt zu machen. Dennoch, irgendwer muss diesen Job ja machen und offengestanden hat man ihn auch damit gelockt, dass er danach ruhig noch bleiben könnte. Den Anzug hat er gestellt bekommen, also warum soll er sich nicht noch ein paar Minuten auf dieser Spendengala vergnügen. Vielleicht trifft er sogar den ein oder anderen Vorgesetzten und kann sich ins rechte Licht rücken – das war zumindest der Grund, warum er annehmen sollte, er selbst hat daran gar kein Interesse.  
  
Greg klopft dem Kollegen noch einmal auf die Schulter, wünscht ihm zwinkernd viel Vergnügen und geht, bevor man ihn doch noch zu einem weiteren Dienst einteilt. Nun ist also Roger dran und darf die politische Elite dieses Landes beim Posieren und Diskutieren beobachten. Sein Job ist genau der gleiche, wie Gregs zuvor: Präsenz zeigen, ohne präsent zu sein, Sicherheit nach den Terroranschlägen in Europa darzustellen, ohne bewaffnet zu sein, Vertrauen auszustrahlen, ohne unaufmerksam zu erscheinen.  
  
Sein erster Gang führt ihn an die Bar, wo ein junger Mann, vielleicht gerade zwanzig geworden, schon aufzuzählen beginnt, was er besonders empfehlen könnte, ehe Greg ihn unterbricht, dass er nichts davon möchte. Mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtet er, wie der Junge verzweifelt versucht zurückzurudern, weil er glaubt, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Kaum dass er endlich eine Pause macht, um Luft zu holen, gibt Greg ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass es reiche.  
  
»Ich will dir wirklich nichts und ich gehöre auch nicht zu diesen abgehobenen Herrschaften hinter mir, aber hast du vielleicht einfach nur Trauben- oder Kirschsaft?« Der Blick den ihm der junge Mann zuwirft, ist einfach so gelungen, dass Greg lauthals loslachen muss. Gekonnt ignoriert er die empörten Blicke der Herren und Damen um ihn herum. Er hat gelacht, was ist so verkehrt daran?  
  
»Pass auf, ich habe bis gerade da drüben gestanden und meinen Job gemacht«, Greg verweist zum einen auf den Platz vor den Fenstern, wo jetzt Roger steht und zum anderen auf die Marke an seinem Gürtel. »Ich brauche einfach deine Hilfe. Wenn ich jetzt auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol zu mir nehme, komme ich nicht mehr selbstständig nach Hause. Mein Magen ist dafür einfach schon zu lange leer. Ich brauche aber einen Grund, warum der Chief Inspector sich nicht einfallen lassen kann, mich doch noch weiter zu verpflichten.«  
  
»Und wie soll ich Ihnen da helfen?«, fragt der andere schließlich verwundert nach.  
  
»Gib mir bitte einfach irgendwas rotes ohne Alkohol, dann kann ich immer noch sagen, das war Rotwein.«  
  
Tatsächlich entwickelt sich nach einem Glas verdünntem Traubensaftsirup zwischen Greg und Paul, wie sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellt, ein gutes Gespräch. Zumindest bis das Büffet mit etwas nachgelegt wird, das Greg nicht kennt, aber verdammt lecker riecht. In einem unbeobachteten Moment, weil gerade irgendjemand Wichtiges eine Rede hielt, bedient sich Greg recht großzügig am Essen. Mit vollem Teller in der linken Hand, Besteck und Getränk in der rechten Hand verzieht er sich für ein paar Minuten Ruhe auf den Balkon. Er möchte nicht unter Aufsicht von zig hundert Augen essen.  
  
Erst als Greg die Tür mit dem Fuß wieder zugeschoben hat, stellt er fest, dass der Balkon nicht so verwaist ist, wie er dachte. In einer recht dunklen Ecke steht Mycroft und raucht eine Zigarette, nur der Schein der Glut und die Sterne erhellen sein Gesicht. Wenn Greg es nicht besser wüsste, würde er fast vermuten, dass in Mycrofts Mundwinkeln so etwas wie ein Lächeln liegt. Für einen Moment ist Greg versucht, umzudrehen und doch drinnen zu essen, allerdings hat er auch dazu keine Lust.  
  
Letztlich bleibt Greg auf dem Balkon und nimmt seine Mahlzeit so schweigsam ein, wie er es von vornherein geplant hat. Er lässt sich auch von Mycroft Holmes nicht von einem Balkon vertreiben -- und vielleicht ist es ihm ja auch ganz recht. Ihn hier zu treffen. Schweigend raucht Mycroft seine Zigarette zu Ende und stellt sich noch für zwei weitere Minuten neben Greg an die Balustrade und weiß eindeutig nicht, ob er etwas sagen soll oder nicht. Auch als er sich resigniert abwendet, sagt Greg keinen Ton, weiß ebenso wie Mycroft nicht was. Als Greg allerdings hört, wie Mycroft die Tür leise öffnet, erwacht er aus seiner Starre. Vergessen ist das Essen, der Wein, die Stille oder die Unwissenheit. Was zählt ist der Augenblick.  
  
»Willst du mit mir tanzen?«  
  


_ [21.12.2017 // 908 Worte] _


	23. Möglichkeit 22: Etwas richtig machen

Eine Geschichte zu erzählen, ist nicht immer so einfach wie manche glauben. Gerade wenn diese Geschichte nicht aus Erfolgen und Abenteuern besteht, sondern eigentlich nur aus Szenen des Scheiterns. Denn genau das ist die Geschichte seines Lebens. Eine Geschichte über das Scheitern und Versagen eines Genies.  
  
Sein Plan fürs Leben sah ganz einfach aus, erfolgreich sein und geliebt werden. Die Details waren auch nicht weiter kompliziert, dennoch ist er an den meisten Stationen einfach nur gescheitert. Der Plan, ein guter Bruder zu sein, ging eigentlich nie auf. Woran genau es scheiterte, weiß Sherlock bis heute nicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte es eben nie. Seinen Eltern bescherte er mit den Drogen nur Kummer und John damit, dass er sich vermeintlich vom Dach stürzte – somit gingen auch die Pläne, ein guter Sohn, bzw. ein guter Freund zu sein, nicht auf. Auch die anderen Pläne gingen oft schief, wurden für die Öffentlichkeit aber immer mit den Erfolgen überspielt.  
  
Aber dennoch erzählt Sherlock diese Geschichte, er erzählt sie, weil Misserfolge zum Leben gehören und weil er gefragt wurde. Gefragt von einer der wenigen Personen, denen er immer antworten und immer die Wahrheit sagen würde. Milly ist zehn Jahre alt, hat sommersprossige Wangen und feuerrotes Haar, allein ihr Aussehen macht es ihr schon nicht immer ganz einfach, aber dass sie auch noch zwei Väter hat, ist oft zu viel. Dennoch, sie liebt diese beiden verrückten Männer, die sie adoptiert haben, als sie sechs Jahre alt war.  
  
»Aber irgendwas musst du doch richtig gemacht haben, oder Dad?«, fragt sie ihn mit großen Augen und für einen Moment weiß Sherlock nicht, was er antworten soll. Soll er sagen, dass er von den Drogen losgekommen ist, dass er für John zurückgekehrt ist, dass er sich mit Mycroft relativ gut verträgt? All das ist sowieso nicht so wichtig, es ist gut und toll aber… Er kann nicht alles aufzählen, also will er das Beste wählen.  
  
»Vieles, manches, habe ich auch hinterher erst wieder in Ordnung gebracht, aber das beste, was ich je getan habe? Ich habe deinen Papa geheiratet«, sagt er und kann ein wehmütiges Lächeln nicht verbergen. Es ist schon wieder so verdammt lange her. Unwillkürlich fühlt er sich schon wieder so alt.  
  
»Ach komm, ich musste dich fast mit Handschellen abführen, weil dir der Pastor zu viel Unnützes geredet hat!«, kommt es von der Tür, durch die Greg gerade tritt. Ja, manches hat Sherlock richtig gemacht.  
  


_ [22.12.2017 // 401 Worte] _


	24. Möglichkeit 23: Sich anvertrauen

Nicht alle Geschichten brauchen viele Worte, nicht jedes Treffen muss spektakulär verlaufen. Manchmal sind es gerade die kleinen Dinge die uns doch am meisten beschäftigen und zusammenbringen. Manchmal reicht eine einzelne Gemeinsamkeit schon aus. Eine solche Geschichte seht ihr hier:  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür hinter Lock schließt, fällt die ganze Maskerade von ihm ab. Aus Lock wird wieder Sherlock, aus dem Krankenhausclown ein Consulting Detective. Die Griffe sind Routine und auch wieder nicht. Die rechte Hand greift ebenso wie die linke ins Leere. Eine rote Nase trägt er heute ja gar nicht und die Abschminkpads stehen auch im Schrank, weil sie nicht benötigt werden. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren muss, so kann er über anderes nicht nachdenken. Sein falscher Bart fliegt als nächstes, danach die Perücke und der Fat-Suit. Immer weniger erinnert noch an Lock und als er nach ein paar Minuten die kleine Kammer wieder verlässt, ist er nicht länger der lustige Lock, sondern der oft arrogante Sherlock.  
  
Er setzt ein falsches Lächeln auf und winkt betont entspannt der Stationsleitung, bevor sich die Tür zur Station 3b hinter ihm schließt. Er passiert den Wegweiser, der auf die Kinderonkologie hinter ihm verweist und lässt die Maske ebenso schnell fallen wie den falschen Bart kurz zuvor. Manchmal nützen alle Techniken nichts, manchmal kann man Dinge nicht löschen, manchmal kann man sich nicht abschirmen, manchmal nützt alles nichts. Automatisch ohne es zu bemerken, fingert er schon ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche, während seine Füße den Weg zum Innenhof antreten.  
  
Blind lässt er sich auf die erste Bank fallen, die ihm vor die Füße kommt. Die Zigarette wird zwischen die Lippen geschoben und dort vergessen. Er kann es nicht mehr zurückdrängen, die Bilder, das Wissen, alles. Sherlock schließt die Augen, wünscht sich einmal mehr, so kalt zu sein, wie ihn alle sehen – alle außer den Kindern und Schwestern von 3b. Er stützt seine Arme auf die Oberschenkel, versucht damit klar zu kommen, was er hat kommen sehen. Bekommt es nicht hin und drängt die Tränen knapp zurück.  
  
Neben ihn setzt sich eine weitere Person, er nimmt sie kaum wahr und hängt weiter seinen Gedanken nach. Erst als sich ein Streichholz vor seine Augen schiebt und ungefragt seine Zigarette anzündet, schafft er es, den Blick zu heben. Er blickt in ein Gesicht, dass er an anderen Tagen vielleicht jung empfunden hätte, attraktiv und ansprechend. Heute jedoch sind die sanften Gesichtszüge so voller Gram und Trauer, dass Sherlock instinktiv spürt, dass der andere einen ähnlichen Tag hinter sich hat.  
  
Und plötzlich bricht der Damm und Sherlock erzählt so ungefragt, wie der andere die Zigarette entzündete, was ihm alles auf dem Herzen liegt. Davon, wie während seiner Drogen-Therapie ein Besuch auf der Kinderkrebsstation anstand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er doch verdammt großes Glück hatte. Davon, wie er immer wieder hin ging, fragte, wie er helfen könnte und plötzlich von Sherlock zu Lock, dem immer fröhlichen Clown wurde. Davon, wie er sich gemeldet hat, um den Kleinsten an Weihnachten wenigstens eine Freude zu machen. Davon wie er heute am Weihnachtstag feststellen musste, dass das Bett vom kleinen Josh verwaist und neu bezogen war. Davon, wie er die ganzen Teelichte und Spielzeuge im Krankenzimmer sah. Davon, dass der Tag von Christi Geburt und Joshs Todestag am selben Tage begangen, wurden. Davon, wie ungerecht die Welt doch ist.  
  
Und als er endet, bricht bei seinem Gegenüber der Damm und ohne zu wissen, wie der andere heißt, ist er dennoch für ihn da. Hört sich an, dass ein Fünfundzwanzigjähriger auf dem Heimweg angefahren wurde, in seiner Jackentasche ein Ultraschallbild und in der Hand ein Stofftier für die Tochter. Hört sich an, dass es eben nicht nur multiple Frakturen waren, wie gedacht, sondern eben auch schwere innere Verletzungen. Hört sich an, wie der andere erzählt, dass ihm ausgerechnet an Weihnachten ein Mensch auf dem OP-Tisch verblutet ist.  
  


_ [23.12.2017 // 650 Worte] _

 


	25. Möglichkeit 24: Einfach nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, auch wenn erst morgen Weihnachten ist, möchte ich euch heute schon fröhliche und besinnliche Weihnachten wünschen. Ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews und Empfehlungen gefreut und wünsche euch ein vorletztes Mal viel Spaß. Ich begebe mich nun in meinen Urlaub und lasse den Rechner für ein paar Tage ausgeschaltet.
> 
> In diesem Sinne, Frohe Weihnachten und viel Spaß.
> 
> (PS: Ein erklärender Epilog folgt zwischen den Jahren.)

Sein Blick ist höhnisch, geradezu frohlockend, dass der andere in der Scheiße sitzt. John, der an einen Stützpfeiler angekettet auf dem Boden sitzt und um sein Leben bangen sollte, zerstört allerdings das Bild, das Moriarty erzeugen will. Weder die Messer oder Hämmer, die Autobatterie oder eines der anderen netten Weihnachtsgeschenke, machen John Angst. Kein Bisschen. Genau das ist auch Moriartys Problem, da hat er sich so eine Mühe gegeben und so wird es ihm gedankt. Er hat genauso wie Sherlock seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht, hat seine Rückkehr bombastisch – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – eingeleitet und so ziemlich jedem dieses Weihnachten einen höllischen Schrecken eingejagt.

Wie ein Vorbote des Höllenfürsten steht er in der verlassenen Lagerhalle, die Waffe erhoben und auf John ausgerichtet, dennoch ist es John egal. Es ist ihm auch egal, dass neben ihm Sherlock sitzt, und neben Sherlock Greg. Und genau das ist es, was Moriarty nicht versteht, vielleicht niemals verstehen wird.

»Im Ernst Johnny-Boy, wer soll dich noch retten? Die kleine dumme Molly Hooper? Die bestimmt nicht! Und deine anderen kleinen Freunde? Die können dir nicht helfen oder sind schon hier! Was also wiegt dich so in Sicherheit?!«, schreit Moriarty auf einmal. Er versteht es einfach nicht. Sein Plan ist so ausgearbeitet, es gibt kein einziges Schlupfloch mehr. John müsste vor Todesangst zittern und bangen, aber er sitzt da fröhlich grinsend und lacht ihn nur aus. Was also hat er verpasst, er hat doch alles bedacht?

John möchte antworten, er möchte es wirklich, doch er kommt nicht mehr dazu. Er setzt schon an zu sagen, dass Moriarty da vielleicht jemanden vergessen und unterschätzt hat, bei dem man es leicht tut, doch in diesem Moment gibt die einzige Tür zur Außenwelt mit ohrenbetäubendem Krach nach. Noch während Moriarty sich der versteckten Tür zudreht und die reinströmenden Spezialkräfte anglotzt, als würde gerade eine Katze auf einem Hund Schlittschuhlaufen, erscheint auf seiner Brust ein roter Punkt.

Gut dreißig Männer stürmen die Halle, gefolgt von drei Sanitätern, die auch sofort zu John und seinen Freunden eilen. Einer der schwerbewaffneten Männer befreit John gerade von der Säule, als ein Mann mit Schirm durch die Tür tritt. Völlig losgelöst von dem Geschehen, so als ginge es ihn nichts an, so als habe er es nicht initialisiert, schreitet er durch den Raum und lächelt Moriarty zuckersüß an, bevor er einem Arzt das Zeichen gibt, ihm an eine äußerst unschöne Stelle eine Spritze zu verabreichen.

John muss nicht fragen, er weiß, dass Moriarty überleben wird, Mycroft würde einem Arzt so etwas nicht antun und auch nicht unter so vielen Augen – außerdem wäre das auch nicht sein Stil. John weiß aber eben auch, dass Moriarty später bereuen wird, nicht gestorben zu sein. Der Tod kann eine Gnade sein, zumindest wenn man Mycroft Holmes verärgert.

Bis über beide Ohren grinsend, steht John vom Boden auf, lässt sich dabei nicht von den Sanitätern helfen und geht müde auf Mycroft zu. Das will er sich nicht nehmen lassen, er kann zusammenklappen, wenn er bei ihm und zu Hause ist. Dass Moriarty das nicht hat kommen sehen, wie konnte er das übersehen, fragt sich John und dreht gedankenverloren an einem schlichten Ring an seinem Finger.

»Du kommst spät, Darling«, sagt er erschöpft, bevor er sich bei seinem Mann unterhakt und wegführen lässt. Nur noch nach Hause und das erste Weihnachten als Ehepaar verbringen.

»Du weißt doch, der Verkehr, Liebling, der Verkehr.«

_[24.12.2017 // 564 Worte]_


	26. Ein Epilog oder: Alles hat ein Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich habe euch lange warten lassen und das tut mir furchtbar leid, aber diese Zeit habe ich gebraucht. Die ersten paar Wochen waren einfach ein wohlverdienter Urlaub vom Schreiben, danach habe ich die Zeit genutzt um endlich wieder zu lesen und plötzlich war schon wieder so viel Zeit vorbei. Mit jedem Tag der verging wurden mein schlechtes Gewissen und mein Wille diese Sammlung zu Ende zu bringen größer, leider wurde auch mit jedem Tag meine Muse weniger. In der ganzen Zeit habe ich irgendwann die Lust am Schreiben und das Gefühl für BBC Sherlock verloren.
> 
> Gerade eben hatte ich das Bedürfnis diese Sammlung endlich zu beenden, einmal final über das Kapitel schauen und dann weg mit dem Ding. Raus aus meinem Blickfeld und frisch ans Werk für Neues. Denn, das hier ist nicht nur ein Abschluss für diese Sammlung sondern auch ein vorläufiger für dieses Fandom. Es gibt einfach anderes das mir nun wichtiger ist. Vielleicht liest man sich ja dennoch wieder, ausschließen kann ich es nicht, meine Muse hat mich nicht erst einmal überrascht.
> 
> So denn, auf ein letztes:

Der Tee ist noch genauso warm, wie er sonst immer war. Die Plätzchen schmecken, wie immer. Das Mobiliar ist dasselbe, wie letztes Jahr. Und dennoch stimmt etwas nicht, sie sind nicht mehr dieselben. Drei Wochen sind seit der letzten Geschichte vergangen, drei Wochen, die niemals so lange andauern sollten. Ein paar Tage, haben sie gesagt, ein paar Tage Funkstille um sich über manches klar zu werden. John ist ausgezogen, wohnt jetzt in einem kleinen B&B, Greg hat für keinen einzigen Fall um Hilfe gebeten, Mycroft macht sich noch rarer als üblich und Sherlock… Sherlock spielt Tag und Nacht auf seiner Violine die schönsten, traurigsten und verrücktesten Melodien. Nur ein paar Tage sollten es eben sein, doch mit jedem Tag wuchs ein Graben zwischen ihnen. Was wenn sich der Fan geirrt hatte? Sollten sie sich vor ihren Freunden wirklich zum Affen machen? Völlig egal, was sie selbst glaubten gesehen zu haben, zu groß war Scham und Angst.  
  
John eilt nur noch von der Arbeit in den Supermarkt, danach nach Hause in das B&B zu Rosie und dann wieder zur Arbeit. Auf der Arbeit konzentriert er sich so gut er kann, doch manchmal reicht es eben nicht mehr. Die meiste Zeit überlässt er schon seinen Kollegen das Ruder und lässt sich nur noch konsultieren, doch mit mehr Zeit für seine Gedanken kommen auch die Erinnerungen und Überlegungen zurück. Wenn er dann im Supermarkt an der Kasse steht, muss er regelmäßig zurück in den Laden rennen, weil automatisch Nikotinpflaster und Milch den Weg in seinen Korb gefunden haben. Bei Rosie später, wenn sie versorgt ist und schläft, kehren dann die Gedanken wieder mit voller Macht zurück und verfolgen ihn bis in seine Träume.  
  
Greg sieht aus wie ein wandelnder Toter. Seine Schritte sind nur noch langsam, vorsichtig, weil er manchmal Angst hat das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Die Augenringe sitzen schon so lange und tief unter seinen Augen, dass er sich Knieschoner sparen kann. Natürlich haben seine Chefs es mitbekommen, haben gesehen, wie stark sich Greg in nur zwei Wochen verändert hat. Mehrmals haben sie ihn gefragt, was los wäre. Doch was hätte er sagen sollen? Die Wahrheit sicherlich nicht. Wer gibt in seinem Alter schon gerne zu, dass der Job ihn gerade überfordert – nicht, weil er ihn nicht könnte, sondern weil eine letzte Absicherung aus seinem Leben verschwunden ist –, er vor lauter wirrer Gedanken nicht schlafen kann und zum guten Schluss, dass er vor lauter Liebeskummer nichts gegessen hat. Und weil er das alles nicht gesagt hat, hat man ihn beurlaubt, schon seit einer Woche. Noch mehr Zeit zum Denken.  
  
Mycroft gibt sich schon seit der letzten Geschichte nicht mehr die Ehre. Er macht es wie früher, wie sein Bruder lange Zeit, und vergräbt sich in der Arbeit. Bei ihm fällt es schon keinem mehr auf, außer eben Anthea, die Mycroft schon lange genug kennt. Er kommt noch vor ihr und geht erst wieder nach ihr. Mycroft übernimmt Fälle, die er sonst delegiert hätte, er ist noch kälter als gewöhnlich und… Mycroft schreit sie an. Mycroft schreit nie – niemals! – und schon gar nicht schreit er sie an. Normalerweise weiß er, auf wessen Rücken er so manches miterrichtet hat und das zeigt er nicht nur durch gewisse finanzielle Entschädigungen, sondern durch den nötigen Respekt. Doch gerade eben, verliert er diesen zusehends vor ihr.  
  
Doch obwohl das alles schon dramatisch genug ist und auch Mrs Hudson genug Anreiz bietet endlich durchzugreifen, ist es Sherlock, der sie handeln lässt. Sie kann nichts dagegen machen, er ist nun mal wie ein Sohn für sie.  
  
Sherlock musiziert, so lange seine Arme es aushalten, danach komponiert er. Wenn er nicht komponiert, wenn er nicht auf seiner Geige spielt, dann sitzt er in einem Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Schlafen auf dem Sofa. Seine Gedanken verwischen zu Träumen, seine Träume verwischen zu Gedanken. Und manchmal, wenn ihn Martha dann beobachtet, sieht sie in ihm den jungen Mann von damals. Das hält jedoch keine Sekunde an, die meiste Zeit zeigt seine Mimik nur die Verwirrung, die man aus seiner Musik herauslesen kann. Und das, das macht ihr Angst – genug Angst, um zu handeln.  
  
John sagt sie, dass Sherlock für ein paar Tage in Wales wäre um dort einen schwierigen Fall zu lösen. John sagt sofort zu, sie nachmittags zu besuchen.  
Greg erzählt sie, dass sie diesen neuen Kaffee gekauft hat, der ihr gar nicht schmeckt und nun einen Abnehmer sucht. Greg sagt sofort zu, sie nachmittags zu besuchen.  
Mycroft informiert sie über einen neuen Blechkuchen, den sie ausprobieren möchte – sie muss nicht erst erwähnen, dass ein ganzes Blech zu viel für sie ist. Mycroft sagt sofort zu, sie nachmittags zu besuchen.  
Sherlock tischt sie keine Ausrede und keinen Vorwand auf, ihn bittet sie einfach nachmittags nach unten zu kommen. Sherlock sagt sofort zu, sie nachmittags zu besuchen.  
  
Sherlock steht als erster bei ihr auf der Matte und lässt sich wie immer zu der kleinen Essecke führen. Natürlich fallen ihm die vier Gedecke auf, doch er sagt nichts. Er hat schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass man gegen Martha Hudson nicht ankommt, zumindest nicht, wenn sie festentschlossen ist. Mycroft taucht nur Minuten nach ihm auf, weiß schon als er das Haus betritt, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Denn keine Spur Geruch lässt auf einen fantastischen Wiener Kirschkuchen schließen. Dennoch stellt er sich seinem Schicksal und flüchtet nicht etwa wieder. Wenn er eins weiß, dann dass Martha noch zu ganz anderen Mitteln greifen kann und wird.  
  
John trifft als Vorletzter ein und erkennt seinen Fehler erst, als er Sherlock und Mycroft in trautem Schweigen nebeneinandersitzen sieht. Er tut das, was jeder mit beschränkten Geistesfunktionen in diesem Moment tun würde, er versucht zu fliehen. Wobei, das ist falsch ausgedrückt. Er versucht es, zu versuchen, weiter kommt er nämlich nicht. Schneller als er gucken kann, ziert ein silberner Ring sein Handgelenk. Verblüfft starrt er auf das Paar Handschellen, mit dem Mrs. Hudson ihn an einen Schubladengriff gefesselt hat. Greg der eine halbe Stunde später eintrifft, will bei dem Anblick von Mycroft und Sherlock schon selbst fliehen, wagt es dann aber doch nicht. John ist ein abschreckendes Beispiel, dass Martha keinen Spaß versteht an diesem Tag.  
  
Ihr Blick ist unergründlich, als sie sich vor die vier Herren stellt und alle von oben bis unten mustert. Als Molly ihr Anfang November den Vorschlag machte, dachte sie noch, dass das nie funktionieren würde. Natürlich, denn wenn Sherlock und Mycroft beide anwesend waren, mussten sie doch zweifelsohne dahinterkommen, was ihre Intension ist. Widerwillig hat sie zugestimmt, einfach nur aus dem Grund mitgemacht, dass sie selbst nicht wusste, was man stattdessen machen könnte. Doch dass sie nicht herausgefunden haben, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, einfach nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, hat ihr gezeigt, dass es so wirklich nicht weitergeht. Jetzt und niemals wieder wird sie das noch zulassen.  
  
Sherlock, der Molly schon fragte, ob sie dahintersteckt, Mycroft, der Anthea im Verdacht hatte, oder John und Greg, die sie im Geheimen fragten. Hätten sie doch bloß miteinander geredet anstatt zu schweigen wie immer. Molly hatte die Idee, Anthea sorgte dafür, dass Mycroft und Sherlock nichts deduzieren konnten und Mrs. Hudson, sie erkannte die Notwendigkeit.  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist entschlossen als sie John das ›Armband‹ abnimmt und Greg einen Stuhl zu weißt. Tee und Kekse stehen bereit und weil ihre Lieben sich manchmal wie die Kinder verhalten, hat sie das gute Porzellan schon gegen Plastikgeschirr getauscht. Was auch immer sie jetzt tun wollen, sie müssen es alleine schaffen. Aber sie kommen nicht aus dem Raum, bis sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben. Entweder totaler Bruch oder endlich ein gescheites Zusammensein, aber nicht mehr so was.  
  
Resolut schließt sie die Tür hinter sich, schließt auch nicht ab. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht hinkriegen, wird sie morgen dafür sorgen, und übermorgen und den Tag darauf, immer wieder, bis es klappt oder endgültig scheitert. Die Minuten vergehen, dehnen sich aus zu Viertelstunden und ganzen Stunden, ohne dass sie auch nur einen Ton hört. Natürlich, es wird dauern, aber sie hat ihr Leben lang Zeit um wenigstens ein paar Menschen glücklich zu machen.  
  
Irgendwann erschallen leise Stimmen, die versuchen auf der heißen Lava doch noch ein kühles Plätzchen zu finden. Greg, der nicht willens ist seine Freundschaft mit Sherlock aufzugeben, fängt als Erster an, sich zu erklären. Die genauen Worte gehen nur Sherlock und Greg etwas an, doch am Ende ist es ein Handschlag, der eine gute Freundschaft besiegelt und zum Leben wiedererweckt. Greg wird es niemals außerhalb dieser Küche zugeben, doch er braucht die Gewissheit sich, im Falle eines Falles, Rat bei Sherlock Holmes zu holen. Alleine zu wissen, dass da noch jemand ist, reicht ihm schon. Sherlock hingegen spricht etwas aus, von dem er bisher immer gedacht hat, dass es schon alle wüssten. Wie dankbar er Greg doch ist, dass er ihn damals von der Straße geholt und ihm eine ›vernünftige‹ Beschäftigung gegeben hat, dass er ohne ihn wahrscheinlich längst auf Mollys Tisch gelegen hätte anstatt davor zu stehen. Trotz unterschiedlicher Lebensläufe und Gründen die Freundschaft zu erhalten sind sie sich in einem Punkt einig: So interessant der Weg Sherstrade auch sein mag, es ist nicht ihrer.  
  
John tut sich da schon schwerer zuzugeben, was ihn unteranderem in den letzten Wochen beschäftigt hat. Zu tief sitzt die Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen und auch die ganze Geschichte mit Eurus und Mycrofts Lüge, als dass er es jetzt so einfach ausdrücken könnte. Fakt ist aber eben leider auch, dass er ihn als Freund und Ratgeber wirklich vermisst. Etwas das in der Zeit von Sherlocks Tod angefangen hatte, hatte sich zu einer wunderbaren Tradition ausgedehnt. Fish & Chips jeden Freitag war für John längst mehr als Mycrofts Versuch aufzupassen, dass ihm nichts geschah. Manchmal führten sie sogar ganz anregende Gespräche über Politik oder das aktuelle Weltgeschehen, doch das war auch schon wieder Wochen her. Für Mycroft ist es jedoch mindestens genauso schwer zu zugeben, dass seine wöchentlichen Treffen mit einem Goldfisch durchaus entspannend für ihn sind. Zwischen den ganzen Anzugträgern, die man so wie die grauen Herren bei Momo einfach miteinander verwechseln könnte, tut so ein Mittagessen mit John Watson ganz gut. Er versucht seine Ansichten nicht möglichst sachte auszudrücken oder den politischen Strömungen anzupassen und sagt einfach, was er gerade denkt.  
  
John und Mycroft verstehen sich auch ohne Worte, weil Mycroft eben deduziert, was John denkt, und John nicht so unwissend ist, wie alle anderen immer glauben. Er sieht das kleine Lächeln, das irgendwo in Mycrofts rechtem Mundwinkel versucht auszubrechen, und besiegelt das Wiedererwecken ihrer Freundschaft mit einer einzigen Frage.  
  
»Freitag wie immer um 13 Uhr?«  
  
  
Als sie schließlich die Tür wieder öffnen, ist Mrs. Hudson über ihrem Roman eingeschlafen und lehnt mit ihrem Kopf am Türrahmen. Vorsichtig weckt John sie und hilft ihr dann vom Stuhl wieder hoch. Sie fragt auch nicht, ob ihre Jungs alles geklärt haben, sie sieht es an ihren Blicken. Natürlich werden sie sich heute nicht ihre Liebe gestanden haben, zum einen macht man das wohl lieber unter sich und zum anderen ist einfach so viel Zeit vergangen. Sie haben so viele Jahre als Freunde oder Bekannte an einander vorbei gelebt, dass ein Zusammenleben nun ein Wunder wäre. Es wird Zeit brauchen, bis sie endlich ankommen und das umsetzen, was sie sich heute geschworen haben, aber Zeit haben sie ja, solange sie das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.  
  
Mrs. Hudson ist schon zufrieden, als John drei Tage später aus dem Taxi steigt, Rosie an der rechten Hand und in der linken einen großen Koffer. Den Koffer bringt er gar nicht erst in die zweite Etage, er bleibt irgendwo in der ersten stehen. (Und das weder im Wohnzimmer noch in der Küche…) Zufriedener ist sie allerdings, als sie von einem kleinen Vögelchen hört, dass ein gewisser Mann regelmäßig einen gewissen Detective Inspector in seinem Büro aufsucht. Als sie Greg schließlich mit einem schwarzen Schirm durch den Regen auf die Bakerstreet zueilen sieht, ist sie wunschlos glücklich.  
  
Wobei so ganz wunschlos ist sie dann doch nicht, ein wenig hat sie ja doch Gefallen am Kuppeln gefunden. Ein Paar gäbe es dann doch, das sie sich wünschen würde…  
  


_ [20.03.2018 // 2007 Worte] _


End file.
